Saya Adalah Keajaiban
by g4l3win
Summary: Hikari Yagami memiliki penghliatan tentang Takuya Kanbara, Digidestined dari abad ke 19. dia percaya penghliatan tersebut adalah ingatan dari kehidupan masa lalunya dan Hikari adalah reinkarnasi Takuya. untuk memastikan penghliatan tsb, Hikari berusaha mempelajari kehidupan masa lampaunya. (cerita lebih di masa depan dari originalnya)
1. Chapter 1

Atashi Wa Kiseki

Bab 1

"_Masa Laluku... aku adalah reinkarnasi dari pahlawan yang hebat bernama Takuya Kanbara. Dia hidup ribuan tahun lalu. Takuya adalah rakyat jepang biasa di abad ke 19. Tetapi dia terdampar di di dimensi lain bernama dunia digital, sebuah dunia terbuat dari data dan berasal dari jaringan komunikasi. Dengan beberapa teman dari kelompok dan status yang berbeda, mereka pergi ke dalam petualangan yang menarik. Melawan orang jahat, membuat teman-teman baru, dan melalui berbagai macam cobaan, mereka menjadi digidestined pertama di alam semesta ini"_

Itu adalah sebuah esai yang dibacakan oleh Hikari Yagami yang berumur 7 tahun berdasarkan dari pengalaman masa lalunya. Hal yang dia bacakan bukanlah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat olehnya. Sejak dia masih kecil, dia melihat dirinya, atau dia pikir itu dia, sebagai digidestined Takuya Kanbara. Dia masih kecil, itu bukan salahnya. Gurunya meminta Hikari untuk menulis sebuah esai dan membacakannya setelahnya. Satu-satunya kesalahan yang dia buat adalah cerita yang dia pilih, itu saja.

"_Hei , tuan pahlawan, selamatkan aku! Hahaha..." kata seorang teman sekelas Hikari, lalu teman-temanny yang lain tertawa menanggapi, "- dan, Digidestined itu apa? Kependekan anak terpilih digital?"_

"_bukan! Itu seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk menyelamatkan dunia digital." Dan Hikari pun dihiraukan_

"_Semua Diam!" seru sang guru mendiamkan murid-muridnya lalu menoleh kepada Hikari yang hampir menangis, "Hikari, saya sudah bilang kalau esai ini harus sesuatu yang benar-benar pernah kau alami sebelumnya. Bukan sesuatu yang kau buat-buat."_

_Hikari tidak bisa menjawab, tenggorokannya terikat dan mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan suara yang aneh dan tidak ada yang bisa mengerti._

Semuanya telah berlalu, perlahan-lahan, tidak ada satu orang pun di kelas Hikari yang mengingat ucapannya di masa lalu. Dan siapa yang menyangka? 1 tahun kemudia, semua tentang digidestined dan pahlawan benar-benar terjadi di kehidupan Hikari. Kakak laki-lakinya, Taichi Yagami, dan beberapa teman-temannya pergi ke dunia digital dan melakukan petualangan di sana. Menjadi semakin kuat dengan membuat pasangan digimon atau monster digital berubah menjadi wujud yang lebih kuat, mendapatkan lambang kebijakan mereka masing-masing lalu mengalahkan pasukan jahat bersama pasangan digimon mereka. Tidak lama setelahnya, Hikari bergabung dengan grup digidestined dan bertempur bersama mereka lalu benar-benar menyelamatkan dunia.

Hikari menyelamatkan dunia tidak hanya sekali, tapi 2 mungkin 3 kali. 3 tahun kemudian, muncul bahaya yang baru di dunia digital. Kaisar Digimon dan kelompok-kelompok yang jahat lainnya berusaha untuk menguasai dunia digital. Lalu kelompok digidestined yang baru pun muncul tapi Hikari dan seorang dari kelompok digidestined yang lama, Takeru Takaishi, masih mengambil bagian dari kelompok digidestined yang baru.

Setelah berbagai hal terjadi jauh didalam, Hikari tidak dapat melupakan penghliatannya mengenai kehidupan masa lalunya, Takuya. Dia tahu semua yang dia lihat setiap kali dia menutup matanya adalah nyata. Tetapi sekarang Hikari hidup di masa yang lebih di masa depan dari pada Takuya. Oh tentu saja iya! Takuya hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu saat teknologi masih sederhana tidak seperti di masa Hikari masih hidup. Itu artinya kehidupan di masa lampaunya tidak begitu penting baginya. Tapi Hikari tidak bisa melepaskannya. Hikari ingin mempelajari Takuya dan petualangannya secara lebih dalam. Maka itu, Hikari menulis setiap penghliatan yang dia dapat untuk memastikan bahwa segala sesuatu yang telah dia lihat bukan Cuma gambar semata.

Atau mungkin, itu akan menjadi kesalahan yang akan Hikari buat lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Bab 2

_Di Area Gelap, saat seluruh data digital telah terhisap seluruhnya dan bulan sudah tidak ada lagi, tim digidestined yang dipimpin Takuya telah tiba pada detik-detik terakhir dari pertempuran mereka. Musuh utama mereka, Lucemon, telah mempermainkan mereka begitu lama. Dan kini waktunya untuk digimon setengah malaikat dan setengah iblis ini untuk menemui akhirnya. Para digidestined pun terpojok beberapa kali. Tetapi, setelah menggabungkan kekuatan 10 kesatria legenda, Takuya dan teman baiknya, Koji Minamoto, berubah menjadi 1 kesatria digimon yang dapat memutar keadaan. Nama kesatria digimon yang berbentuk robotik dengan nuansa merah, biru ,dan kuning adalah Susano-omon._

_Lucemon pun menemui akhirnya, dia kembali menjadi 2 digiegg, hitam dan putih, setelah dibersihkan oleh Susano-omon. Biarpun begitu masalah masih belum selesai. Salah 1 digiegg yang berwarna hitam membesar, menetas, dan monster naga hitam yang mengerikan muncul dan menyerap segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya._

_"Apa?" kata Takuya terkejut._

_"Digimon itu menyerap apapun di sekelilingnya... dan dia menyerap area gelap juga!" jelas digimon putih kecil yang telah menjadi navigator para digidestined selama mereka di Dunia Digital. Namanya adalah Bokomon._

_"Apa itu?" tanya satu-satunya perempuan di grup._

_"Sebuah kumpulan padat dari data jahat yang sangat banyak. Susano-omon hanya mampu membersihkan data yang putih. Sekarang ini adalah giliran kita untuk mengatasinya." Jawab Bokomon._

_"semuanya! Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, kita tidak mungkin mundur sekarang dan monster itu tidak akan membuat kita berhenti." Takuya berorasi untuk meningkatkan semangat timnya._

"Hikari, bangun!" Panggil sang kakak tersayang dan mengakhiri mimpi Hikari tentang pertempuran terakhir Takuya. Hikari mengusap matanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk lalu melihat jam meja yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak telat, dan itu bagus, "sampai kapan kau mau diranjang Hikari? Kau mau telat di hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru?"

"Iya kakak." Balas Hikari lalu mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia menyisir rambut coklat susu serahangnya, memilih baju yang akan dia kenakan. Tapi akhirnya, dia akan memakai baju pink putih seperti biasanya. Tidak lupa membawa kamera dan digivice miliknya. Digivice adalah alat untuk memperkuat pasangan digimon dengan membuatnya berubah dan bukti bahwa seseorang adalah seorang digidestined. Digivice Hikari mengalami perubahan saat dia akan menyelamatkan dunia untuk ke-2 kalinya. Awalnya digivicenya sama dengan 8 orang tim digidestined yang lama, tapi berubah sesuai kebutuhan anggota digidestined yang baru. Awalnya digivice tersebut berbentuk segienam dengan layar kotak dan beberapa tombol dan semua anggota memiliki warna yang sama. Sekarang digivice yang dimiliki Hikari berbentuk seperti telur yang terbalik, masih dengan layar kotak, 2 tombol lingkaran dan 2 keypad arrows keatas dan ke bawah. Warna dasarnya biasanya putih dengan pegangan yang berwarna dan milik Hikari berwarna pink, "Ayo Tailmon, kita pergi ke sekolah."

"Baiklah Hikari." Balas Tailmon dari atas lemari. Tailmon adalah pasangan digimon Hikari. Dia berbentuk seperti anak kucing mesir berwarna putih dengan sarung tangan kuning dan ekor yang panjang. Kucing yang satu ini pintar dan elegan dengan caranya sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Tailmon adalah wujud sebelum dari Ophanimon, Digimon Malaikat dengan baju baja berwarna teal, sayap keemasan yang anggun dan penyayang. Dia sumbur dari segala petualangan Takuya dan teman-temannya. Tailmonnya berkemungkinan reinkarnasi dari Ophanimon yang dikenal Takuya. Tapi dia tidak begitu yakin begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya sebagai reinkarnasi dari Takuya itu berantakan. Kakak laki-lakinya jauh lebih cocok menjadi renkarnasi sang pahlawan masa lampau dari segala aspek. Bahkan Agumon, si reptil kuning pasangan digimon Taichi berelemen api seperti Agnimon milik Takuya.

"Kau mau bengong sampai kapan sih. Kau benar-benar telat nanti." Panggil Taichi setelah Hikari bengong selama 15 menit.

"Ah... ya, maaf." Balas Hikari masih agak terkejut dan linglung tapi memutuskan untuk segera berangkat bersama kakaknya setelah berpamitan dengan orang tuanya.

"Jadi, semangat menjalani tahun ajaran baru?" tanya Taichi kepada adiknya. Taichi Yagami, seorang anak SMP kelas 3, berambut coklat dan seperti surai singa. dia seorang digidestined dari tim yang lama, pemegang lambang Keberanian, dan pemimpin yang impulsif tetapi dapat diandalkan.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa kok. Ini Cuma tahun ajaran baru." Jawab Hikari seperti berusaha menghindari percakapan yang telah diusahakan kakaknya. Mimpinya semalam masih menghantuinya, dia tidak yakin bisa berkonsentrasi bila sang kakak yang sangat mirip dengan Takuya berada di sampingnya.

"Iya... iya, kau itu selalu bad mood kalau pagi saja sudah bisa bengong sampai 15 menit." Komentar Taichi sambil tersenyum menghadapi adik perempuan satu-satunya. Tapi Hikari tampak tidak terlalu mempedulikan bahkan menunjukkan sedikit muka kesal, "ok...ok, mulut tertutup. Tidak akan ngomong lagi."

Setelah itu sang kakak tidak berbicara apapun tapi masih ceria supaya suasana tidak menjadi jauh lebih buruk dari pada sekarang ini. Hikari pun mulai merasa bersalah, dia tidak bermaksud merusak sesuatu yang dapat meningkatkan kerukunan antar saudara, tapi penghliatan yang dia miliki sejak kecil benar-benar mengganggu hal tersebut. Perlahan Hikari membuat tembok tranparan yang tidak diinginkan. Mungkin Taichi belum sadar dengan sifat adiknya karena sifatnya yang tidak kenal masalah tapi Taichi juga jeli terhadap keadaan sehingga menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Coba saja kalau Taichi adalah reinkarnasi Takuya, mungkin Hikari tak usah memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan betapa hancurnya reinkarnasi tersebut dan dia mungkin menjadi reinkarnasi adik Takuya, Shinya Kanbara.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Shinya, karena Hikari sudah pasti reinkarnasi Takuya, Taichi mungkin menjadi reinkarnasi Shinya. Heh... tapi itu tak mungkin, Cuma Hikari manusia aneh yang dapat mengingat masa lalunya. Karena ia telah mengingat-ingat keberadaan Shinya, sebagian dari dirinya yang berkata kalau dia adalah Takuya ingin mengingat adik laki-lakinya di masa lampau.

_Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Shinya. Si bungsu dari dua bersaudara ini telah bertambah 1 tahun. Dia sedang asyik bermain di lantai dapur sambil menunggu sang ayah untuk pulang supaya keluarga Kanbara bisa merayakan hari spesial tersebut. Sayangnya, sang ayah terlambat. Takuya dapat mendengar ibunya berbicara kepada ayahnya di telepon memintanya untuk segera pulang._

_"Bilang ke ayah untuk cepatan!" kata Shinya dengan semangat lalu melanjutkan permainannya. Sedangkan Takuya hanya bisa duduk dengan bosan di meja makan yang sudah ditata rapi dengan makanan dan hiasan lainnya, tentu saja ada kue tart putih yang duduk tepat di tengah-tengah meja seperti memintanya untuk memakannya._

_"...dan hadiah Shinya? Takuya! Jangan coba-coba!" seru sang ibu seperti memiliki dua pasang mata lagi di belakang kepalanya. Takuya pun batal mencoba mengambil salah satu stroberi di atas tart. Alhasil, yang dia dapat hanya sedikit krim putih di jari telunjuknya. Si sulung berambut coklat kembali ke pose bosan menunggunya dan melihat si bungsu berambut coklat kemerahan dari balik meja dan tersenyum dengan iseng._

_"Kakak tau rasa!" kata Shinya setengah berbisik supaya tidak didengar sang ibu. Takuya pun tidak tahan untuk bertindak kepada adiknya itu._

_"Dasar kau..."_

_"pipipi..." dan hp Takuya berbunyi_

"...kari, Hikari!" panggil Taichi untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Hikari ke bumi.

"Ah... ya maaf." Balas Hikari dengan lesu, kali ini dia tidak bisa melawan karena dia yang salah.

"Kau ini, aku tinggal sebentar dan ini yang terjadi. Ya sudahlah, yang penting kita sudah mau sampai ini. Coba jangan terlalu banyak bengong di hari pertamamu, ok?" kata sang kakak mengingatkan dan Hikari mengangguka dalam hening. Akhirnya mereka berdua pisah jalan dan sesampainya Hikari di gerbang sekolah, dilihatnya Tailmon yang sedang menunggu di atas cabang pohon dekat gerbang sambil menggoyangkan ekornya. Tailmon memang sudah biasa mendahului Hikari jika jalan ke sekolah. Setelah itu Tailmon turun dan menghampiri pasangannya.

"Hikari kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Tailmon mengkhawatirkan pasangannya.

"Ah... bukan apa-apa, aku Cuma agak hilang dari alam sadar di tengah jalan, itu saja bukan masalah besar." Jawab Hikari dengan senyum tipis dan berharap di dalam hatinya Tailmon tidak menanyakan hal yang macam-macam karena pasangan digimonnya ini termasuk jauh pintar bila dibandingkan dengan pasangan digimon berbentuk seperti naga bitu kecil milik seorang dari anggota digidestined terbaru, Veemon.

"HIKARI!" panjang umur, ini adalah Daisuke Motomiya yang menjadi grup digidestined baru tahun lalu dan satu angkatan dengan Hikari. Daisuke berambut merah padam dan jabrik dengan mata yang berwarna sama. Dia memakai kaca mata renang yang diberikan oleh Taichi di atas kepalanya, dia terus memakai kacamata itu karena Taichi adalah senior dalam sepak bola yang dia puja. Kulitnya agak terjemur karena dia anggota tim sepak bola. Daisuke adalah digidestined dengan lencana Keberanian dan Pertemanan. Tidak seperti digidestined yang lama, kelompok digidestined yang baru memiliki 2 lencana kebijakan tiap anak. Kecuali Takeru Takaishi dari tim yang lama seperti Hikari, Ken Ichijouji dan Hikari sendiri. Digivicenya berwarna biru dengan pasangan digimon Veemon yang sekarang dalam wujud yang lebih kecil yang bernama Chibimon dan berada di tas olehraga Daisuke.

"Hei Daisuke." Sapa Hikari senormal mungkin.

"Jangan Cuma hei! Kita telat!" seru Daisuke yang menjelaskan mengapa dia tidak tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Tumben kau telat Hikari. Daisuke tidak mempengaruhimu dengan hal-hal jelek kan?" tanya Takeru sedikit sarkastik terhadap Daisuke yang duduk di sebelahnya saat upacara pembukaan di aula sekolah. Tanya si pirang bermata ungu dengan topi memancing putih, Takeru Takaishi. Takeru adalah keturunan perancis, teman seangkatan Hikari, dan anggota digidestined yang lama dan baru. Bahkan Takeru sudah menjadi digidestined sebelum Hikari. Takeru adalah digidestined dengan lencana Harapan dan digivicenya berwarna hijau. Sama seperti Hikari, Takeru memiliki seorang kakak yang juga berambut pirang dan seorang digidestined dari tim lama dengan lencana Persahabatan bernama Yamato Ishida. Orang tua si pirang bersaudara bercerai sehingga mereka memiliki nama belakang yang berbeda.

"Itu... bukan apa-apa kok Takeru, aku Cuma bengong sebentar karena terlalu memikirkan hari ini." Jawab Hikari sedikit berbohong tapi yang penting jadi. Dia juga berharap tidak mengacaukan aktingnya karena dia merasakan gembira sesaat saat Takeru ternyata peduli padanya.

"Bengong? Tumben Hikari, tidak seperti dirimu saja." Komentar Daisuke, "tapi tidak disangka kita sekelas lagi. aku berharap ada sesuatu yang berbeda terjadi tahun karena kita sudah kekurangan Miyako-san sebagai anggota tim yang berisik."

"Seperti kau tidak berisik saja Daisuke." Balas Takeru dan Hikari tertawa sedikit membuat Daisuke tidak bisa membalas kalimat yang diutarakan Takeru.

"Saya rasa mengobrol saat upacara pembukaan bukanlah hal yang baik Senpai." Sapa suara yang familiar dari belakang mereka ber-3.

"Iori-kun"

"Iori."

"Yo, Iori. Tidak menyangka akan melihatmu disini. Tapi kalau kau disini berarti kau di kelas 5-2 sebelah kelas kami bertiga 6-1." Sapa Hikari, Takeru, dan Daisuke berurutan.

"Betul sekali Daisuke-san. Kelas kami duduk di belakang kelas kalian. Dan maafkan untuk ketidaksopanan saya Hikari-san, Takeru-san, dan Daisuke-san. Ijinkan saya untuk mengucapkan salam yang lebih sesuai. Selamat pagi dan selamat datang kembali ke sekolah." Jawab junior mereka yang selalu serius dan bersikap dewasa, Iori Hida. Iori berambut coklat berponi datar dan tentu saja seorang digidestined dari grup yang terbaru berlencana Pengetahuan dan Kemampuan untuk diandalkan.

Untuk Miyako Inoe adalah kakak kelas mereka yang berada di bangku SMP dan juga seorang digidestined grup baru seperti Daisuke, Iori, Ken, Hikari, dan Takeru. Miyako berlencana Cinta dan Ketulusan. Dia berambut lavender lurus dan berkacamata bulat besar. Di tim, Miyako adalah ahli komputer tetapi dia juga termasuk pembuat berisik di grup karena sifatnya.

Yang terakhir adalah Ken Ichijouji. Ken 1 angkatan dengan Hikari dkk tapi di sekolah yang lain. Ken berambut ungu kebiruan lurus dan dipotong bob. Tetapi sebelum Ken bergabung kedalam tim dan menjadi digidestined lencana Kelembutan, Ken adalah salah 1 musuh tim digidestined terbaru pad awal petualangan mereka, yaitu Digimon emperor. Dia menjadikan para digimon budaknya dan membuat tiang-tiang hitam yang dapat membuat pasangan digimon tim digidestined lama tidak bisa berubah dan membutuhkan tim digidestined yang baru dengan cara bertarung yang berbeda. Tetapi akhirnya Ken sadar akan kesalahannya dan berbalik ke arah yang benar. Saat itu Daisukelah yang pertama kali menerimanya di tim tanpa berlama-lama, akhirnya mereka berteman baik.

Mengingat Ken, Hikari jadi mengingat salah 1 anggota tim Takuya yang awalnya di sisi jahat sebelum benar-benar bertempur sebagai digidestined. Namanya adalah Koichi Kimura, kakak kembar dari Koji dengan orang tua yang bercerai seperti Takeru dan Yamato. Dia dicuci otaknya dan akhirnya bertempur melawan para digidestined oleh musuh pertama mereka. Terkadang saat Hikari mendapat penghliatan tentang Koichi dari sudut pandang Takuya dan dia sudah merasa depresi.

"Hikari?" Tanya Takeru melihat temannya kembali kekeadaan di bawah alam sadar.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hikari berusaha meyakinkan. Dan tidak lama setelahnya upacara pembukaan berakhir semua murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk perkenalan hari pertama. Tidak disangka, kelas 6-1 mendapat kejutan. Terutama untuk para digidestined dan SUPER terutama untuk Daisuke.

"KEN!" Seru Daisuke setelah melihat teman terbaiknya selama petualangan mereka.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu dengan baik Daisuke, tidak perlu berteriak." Balas Ken dengan lembut sesuai dengan lencananya. Setelah itu, sesuai dengan prosedur, Ken memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman sekelas barunya, "Nama saya Ken Ichijouji, mulai hari ini saya akan belajar di kelas ini bersama kalian semua. Mungkin agak aneh untuk pindah sekolah di tahun ajaran terakhir, tetapi aku mohon kerja sama dari semuanya."

Dan seluruh anggota digidestined terbaru telah lengkap_.  
_

* * *

Bab 2 semuanya. tetap baca dan terus mengikuti.


	3. Chapter 3

Bab 3

_Belum ulang tahun Shinya dimulai, Takuya mendapat pesan singkat misterius yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan dibawa ke takdirnya. Percaya dengan hal itu, merasa tertantang sekaligus merasa bosan, Takuya pergi mengikuti instruksi yang diberi tahu dan akhirnya dia sampai ke stasiun kereta di bawah Stasiun bawah tanah Shibuya yang membawanya ke dunia digital. Untuk sampai ke sana, Takuya harus berlari dan mengejar waktu. Saat melakukan itu, Takuya bertemu dengan Koji untuk pertama kalinya tapi dengan sikap Koji yang masih penyendiri, Takuya terus diabaikan. Si bocah bandana berambut biru panjang diikat 1 pun pergi ke dunia digital dengan kereta yang berbeda. Dan untuk kembarannya, Koichi mengekor adik kembarnya dari belakang dan kesadarannya pergi ke dunia Digital setelah jatuh dari tangga mengejar Koji. Seharusnya Takuya tidak mengetahui keberadaan kakak kembar berambut biru yang lebih pendek dari Koji, Karena semua misteri sudah jelas saat Koichi bergabung dengan digidestined, Hikari dapat mengetahui keberadaannya dari sudut pandang Takuya. Biarpun begitu, 3 orang digidestined yang lain ada di kereta yang sama. Seorang kakak kelas dengan rambut jabrik coklat dengan badan yang sedikit gendut. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kemungkinan masih 8 tahun, berambut coklat susu ditutup dengan topi baret oranye yang jauh lebih besar dari kepalanya. serta seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dan panjang yang sepertinya setengah bule._

"_Apakah kalian semua memiliki hp?" Tanya Takuya kepada 3 orang yang dia temui. Secara otomatis si satu-satunya perempuan di sana menunjukkan telepon genggam yang dia miliki. Tetapi tidak untuk si jabrik, dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Takuya dan menoleh ke arah yang lain. Sedangkan anak bertopi baret masih duduk dengan murung sehingga menghiraukan Takuya._

"_Kau jangan begitu, kau berada di situasi yang sama dengan orang-orang yang lain." Tegur si pirang kepada cowok jabrik di seberangnya._

"_orang lain? Tapi, kenapa kalian mau pergi ke sini? Siapa kalian?" Tanya Takuya masih agak bingung dengan keadaan._

"_Hah? Kau langsung menanyakan macam-macam seperti mesin otomatis?" jawab si jabrik dengan tidak suka terhadap Takuya. Takuya pun agak tidak tahu harus berkata apa mendengar jawaban pedas dari pertanyaan yang tidak akan menimbulkan masalah, "kalau kau sendiri kenapa mau ke sini?" _

"_A...aku Cuma, ya, aku ke sini karena aku mau." Jawab Takuya sedikit masih memikirkan betapa bodoh alasan-alasannya. Karena hanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan._

"_kalau aku, karena aku merasa ini menarik." Jawab si cewek satu-satunya dengan sedikit tertawa geli. Setelah itu, si jabrik tiba-tiba tertarik dengan percakapan itu setelah si cewek mulai berbicara._

"_Benarkah? Aku juga merasa begitu. Namaku Junpei Shibayama. Kalau kamu?" tanya Junpei._

"_Namaku Izumi Orimoto" jawab Izumi setelah junpei bertanya kepadanya. Dan Takuya memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memperkenalkan dirinya juga._

"_Namaku Takuya Kanbara. Salam kenal." Kata Takuya, setelah itu dia mengingat masih ada 1 orang lagi di dalam gerbong dan berusaha untuk memasukkannya ke percakapan kelompok, " um... dan kau?"_

"_Aku... Tomoki Himi. Dan aku tidak mau berada di sini." Jawab Tomoki masih menunduk dengan suara yang bergetar, " Aku dipaksa naik di atas keinginanku... AKU TIDAK MAU BERADA DI SINI!"_

_Tidak lama setelah itu, kereta yang mereka tumpangi berguncang dan mereka kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat itu hanya sebentar, Takuya melihat bayangan monster di badan tiap orang di dalam gerbong dan termasuk dirinya sendiri. tetapi monter itu tidak menyeramkan sama sekali, mungkin keren lebih cocok. Dan hal aneh berikutnya terjadi. Telepon genggam mereka berubah menjadi alat aneh berbentuk balok dengan layar kotak kecil, beberapa tombol, dan semacam scanner diatasnya._

"_Ini... apa?" Tanya Takuya melihat perubahan drastis dari telepon genggamnya. Lalu dilayarnya muncul lambang saat pertama kali dia menerima instruksi dari HP nya. Lalu benda yang awalnya telepon genggam itu berbicara kepada Takuya._

"_Ini adalah Digivice milikmu. Selamat datang di dunia digital."_

* * *

Begitu Hikari selesai dengan urusan di kelas, semua yang berada di sekolah sampai kakak-kakak kelas yang merupakan digidestined datang semua saat istirahat pertama. Kecuali Joe Kido yang sudah SMA, jadi banyak kerjaan dan Mimi Tachikawa yang berada di belahan dunia lain (Amerika). Semua mengobrol dengan seru di taman sekolah sambil memakan bekal mereka masing-masing. Ada yang menyambut Ken dengan hangat, ada yang bercerita perasaan masing-masing setelah naik kelas. Tapi kalau memperkenalkan mereka 1 per 1 agak menyusahkan. Untuk grup digidestined yang lama, Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, dan Takeru sudah diperkenalkan, berarti masih belum diperkenalkan.

Mungkin pertama jelaskan saja yang sudah disebut. Joe Kido, anggota paling tua dari tim digidestined berhubung dia sudah SMA. Joe adalah Digidestined pemegang lencana Kemampuan untuk bisa diandalkan. Joe berambut biru dibelah 2 sekerah dan memakai kacamata. Joe ingin menjadi dokter digimon pertama dan maka itu dia bisa dibilang _Healer_ di dalam grup. Lalu Mimi Tachikawa. Anggota tim paling girly, selalu membicarakan fashion, agak besar kepala dan mulut, tapi penyayang dan tulus sesuai dengan lencananya, yaitu ketulusan. Rambut Mimi awalya berwarna seperti coklat, tetapi dia menyepunya menjadi pink dengan bling-bling sehingga Mimi agak mencolok.

Untuk 2 orang lain adalah Sora Takeuchi dan Koushiro Izumi. Sora adalah cewek tomboi dan baik yang satu angkatan dengan Yamato dan Taichi. Berambut oranye diatas bahu dengan kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan karena dia atlit tenis di sekolahnya. Sora adalah digidestined dengan lencana cinta dan dia selalu berusaha menolong orang yang membutuhkan serta bertanggung jawab dan dapat dipercaya. Selanjutnya Koishiro, adik kelas Taichi di bawah 1 tahun yang ahli dalam komputer dan Miyako sangat memuja senpai yang satu ini. Koshiro berambut merah tua dipotong pendek, dia adalah pemegang lencana Pengetahuan karena sifatnya yang selalu ingin tahu.

Dan ini kurang lebih seluruh anggota digidestined.

"Jadi... gimana rasanya sekelas sama _dia_ lagi?" Tanya Miyako yang berada di sebelah Hikari dengan muka penuh maksud. Tetapi sayang Hikari tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"um... maksudmu dengan _dia_?"Tanya Hikari.

"Aduh, itu loh, itu!" jawab Miyako sambil menunjuk ke arah Takeru yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Iori, Daisuke, dan kakaknya Yamato. Dan barulah Hikari mengerti maksud dari senpainya lalu mukanya langsung merah.

"Cie Hikari..." goda Miyako sambil menyenggol Hikari yang menunduk agar muka merahnya tidak terlihat, "Jadi, jadi? Ada _progress_ enggak?"

"_progress_ apa?" Hikari bertanya balik.

"Aduh kau itu pura-pura bego atau gimana sih? Kayak Yamato-san dan Sora-san sudah sampai pacaran. Hubungan kalian sudah sampai sana tidak? Sudah _progress_-nya sampai sana tidak?" jelas Miyako.

"Kalo Miyako-senpai sendiri bagaimana dengan Ken?" Tanya Hikari.

"Hei, aku yang bertanya dulu disini. Kok kau malah tanya balik sih?" jawab Miyako dan mukanya memerah tapi masih skala normal, "Tapi kalau Hikari-chan benar-benar ingin tahu, kami sudah dekat, jadi bukan teman lagi."

"Berarti sudah jadian donk."

"Hikari!" kali ini Miyako sudah seperti kepiting, ditambah Ken menoleh ke arahnya sebentar. Berarti jawabannya adalah _iya_.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jadian Hikari?" tanya Taichi yang tak sengaja lewat di sebelah mereka dengan puluhan kaleng minuman di tangannya. Dan akan segera muncul sifat overprotective Taichi.

"Dan kenapa Kakak membawa kaleng minuman sebanyak itu?" Tanya Hikari masih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ini. Aku kalah Janken (suwit) dengan Sora, Koshiro, dan Ken. Jadi aku harus beliin minuman untuk mereka, tapi kupikir yang lain juga haus jadi sekalian kubelikan." Jawab Taichi lalu meletakkan 2 kaleng ke depan Miyako dan Hikari. Setelah itu dia duduk di samping Hikari dan menatapnya dengan serius, "jadi, apa maksudmu dengan jadian?"

Hikari agak merasa canggung, yaiyalah, siapa yang mau urusan asmaranya diganggu seorang kakak. Miyako pun belum 50% pulih setelah percakapannya dengan Hikari sebelumnya. Melihat adiknya tidak mau menjawab, Taichi mulai bicara lagi, "Kalau kau punya orang yang kau suka... Hah... lebih baik kau tembak saja, sebelum terlambat."

Hikari kaget, tidak menyangka kakak yang selalu berpikiran melindungi adik satu-satunya bisa berkata seperti itu. Taichi memang orangnya pengertian, tapi sedikit keras kepala, jadi agak sulit membayangkan seorang Taichi membiarkan adiknya pacaran. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Taichi punya pengalaman buruk tentang roman. Taichi menyukai Sora sejak SD. Tetapi sekarang dia berpacaran dengan Yamato yang merupakan teman baiknya. Biarpun sudah melepaskan, tapi kalau terus bersama agak susah untuk terus mempertahankan.

"Tapi Taichi-san, itu menyalahi peraturan. Perempuan tidak boleh menembak duluan!" protes Miyako yang sudah kembali ke presentase 100%. Lalu Taichi dan Miyako terus saling protes untuk sebentar selama Hikari diam hanyut dalam pikiran. Entah apa karena Hikari bengong terus hari ini, atau dia adalah reinkarnasi Takuya yang nekat, atau penghliatannya selama ini telah mempengaruhinya setelah sekian lama. Hikari bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke tempat Takeru. Takeru pun berhenti mengobrol dan menatap Hikari masih sambil duduk. Dan ini hal mengejutkan berikutnya, Hikari menembak Takeru dengan cara yang sama dengan Takuya.

"Oi, Takeru, kita bersama sudah lama. Bukan, maksudku terlalu lama. Aku agak bosan menunggu lagi, jadi aku suka padamu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Hikari dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya lalu 1 kaki ditekuk persis seperti Takuya. Yang lain hanya bengong termasuk Takeru, "Ayo, kupikir aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka menunggu. Kesempatan Cuma kuberikan sekali."

"...ya. aku mau jadi pacarmu." Jawab Takeru langsung berdiri seperti mau menunjukan bahwa dialah pacar laki-lakinya. Hikari langsung menghilangkan pose Takuya dan memeluk Takeru untuk menutupi muka malunya. Dan langsung diikuti dengan sorak dan tepuk tangan selamat dari yang lainnya.

"Tetap tegar Daisuke-senpai." Kata Iori berusaha menghibur. Dan diikuti Ken yang memegang pundaknya.

"AH! Apaan sih? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi dengan Hikari." Jawab Daisuke dan didengar oleh semua yang ada di lokasi, "Selamat ya Hikari, semoga langgeng."

Seusai sekolah semua ke ruang komputer tempat mereka berkumpul tiap kali mereka akan pergi ke Dunia Digital atau mendiskusikan masalah. Juga tempat para digimon disembunyikan disekolah tapi hanya untuk anggota digidestined terbaru. Seperti Tailmon misalnya.

Untuk anggota digidestined baru dan bukan termasuk anggota digidestined lama seperti Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, dan Ken. Bila digimon mereka di dunia manusia, mereka menjadi lebih kecil dari biasanya di dunia digital atau berada di tingkat bayi. Masing-masing tingkat digimon memiliki nama yang berbeda. Seperti tingkat bayi dari Veemon milik Daisuke adalah Chibimon dan lain-lain.

Untuk yang lainnya, kita mulai dari milik Takeru. Karena dia masih termasuk anggota digidestined yang lama, Patamonnya tetap Patamon. Patamon mirip hamster kuning dengan sayap kelelawa yang berada di posisi telinga. Lalu milik Iori adalah Armadimon, sesuai namanya, digimon ini mirip hewan armadilo yang berwarna kuning yang sangat _easy going_ lain dengan Iori. Tapi saat di dunia manusia namanya dan bentuknya berubah menjadi Upamon, digimon level bayi seperti bakpau dengan telinga seperti sayap. Selanjutnya Hawkmon milik Miyako. Digimon berbentuk anak burung elang merah yang ini sangat sopan dan formal yang mengimbangi sifat kasar dan enerjik Inoe. hawkmon berubah menjadi Poromon si digimon berbentuk bola pink dengan paruh burung dan mata yang besar di dunia manusia. untuk Ken, pasangan digimonnya adalah Wormmon. Wormmon berbentuk ulat dan berwarna hijau. di dunia manusia dia berubah menjadi Minomon, seekor digimon yang berada di dalam kepompong coklat yang kasar.

Belum selesai, masih ada pasangan digimon dari anggota digimon dari anggota digidestined yang lain. Agar menguntungkan untuk kita semua, akan kubuat sesingkat mugkin.

Taichi punya dinasaurus kuning kecil bernama Agumon. Yamato punya Gabumon yaitu reptil dengan baju bulu biru. Sora dengan Biyomon yang berbentuk purung pink keunguan. Koushiro dengan digimon kumbang merah, Tentomon. Mimi dengan Palmon yaitu digimon hijau dengan nuansa tanaman. Terakhir Joe dengan Gomamon yait digimon berbentuk anak singa laut.

Tetapi pasangan digimon saat Takuya dan teman-temannya beraksi dengan saat Hikari menjadi digidestined berbeda. Saat Hikari dan kawan-kawannya membiarkan digimon mereka bertempur saat mereka hanya memberi dorongan mental, Takuya berubah menjadi pasangan digimon mereka atau kesatria digimon (_Digimon Warrior_) dengan bantuan _spirit_ dari digimon warrior jaman dahulu yang telah menyelamatkan dunia digital sebelum mereka datang. Setiap digimon terdiri atas elemen yang sering ditemukan di kehidupan sehari-hari. Elemen-elemen itu adalah, api, air, tanah, angin, petir, es, kayu, baja, cahaya, dan gelap. Biarpun tertdapat 10 grup digidestined Takuya hanya beranggotakan 6 orang. Takuya berelemen api, Koji cahaya, Tomoki es, Junpei petir, Izumi angin, dan Koichi gelap. Tiap digidestined berubah menjadi 2 jenis digimon tetapi masih elemen yang sama. 2 jenis tersebut adalah _Human type_ dan _Beast type_. Sesuai namanya, digimon _Human type_ berbentuk manusia dan yang _beast type_ berbentuk seperti monster tetapi tidak menyeramkan, justru keren sekali.

Takuya berubah menjadi Agnimon untuk _human type_ dan Vitramon untuk _beast type_. Agnimon adalah digimon berbentuk manusia berambut pirang, bermata biru dengan muka ditutupi topeng, dan seluruh badanya ditutupi baju zirah merah, kuning, dan putih. Vitramon adalah burung rajawali berekor naga. Vitramon bisa saja dibilang naga berbentuk burung tentu saja seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi baju baja merah perak dan kuning.

Koji memiliki Wolfmon untuk _human type_ dan Garmmon untuk _beast type_. Keduanya bernuansa serigala tapi Wolfmon manusia berbaju pelindung serigala abu-abu dengan corak dan syal ungu dan Garmmon benar-benar berbentuk serigala dan berjalan dengan 4 kaki. Dia agak mirip Metalgarurumon milik Yamato tetapi berwarna putih dan corak kuning.

_Human type_ Tomoki adalah Chakmon dan _Beast type_nya Blizzardmon. Keduanya bernuansa kutub karena Chakmon berbentuk anak beruang kutub dengan aksesoris hijau dan Blizzardmon berbentuk seperti yeti berekor banyak.

Izumi yang satu-satunya perempuan juga berubah menjadi digimon yang berbentuk wanita. Fairymon untuk _human type_ dan Shutumon untuk _beast type_. Fairymon adalah digimon peri yang sebesar manusia pada umumnya. Rambutnya ungu dan bergelombang. Bajunya terbuka seperti Halle Berry di Catwoman tapi berwarna pink. Sedangkan Shutumon adalah wanita dengan sayap burung. Bajunya masih sejenis dengan Fairymon tapi warnanya lebih gelap dan Shutumon memiliki cakar di kedua tangan dan kakinya. Rambutnya putih dan mulut hidungnya ditutup sehingga hanya mata tajamnya yang terlihat.

Masih ada Junpei dengan Blitzmon yang _Human type_ dan Bolgmon sebagai _beast type_. Mereka berdua bernuansa biru tua tapi bentuk mereka berbeda. Blitzmon adalah manusia kumbang dan Bolgmon adalah manusia tank.

Terakhir ada Koichi dengan _human type_ Lowemon dan _beast type_ KaiserLowemon. Keduanya memiliki nuansa singa hitam. Seperti Wolfmon dan Garmmon milik Koji, Lowemon adalah manusia berbaju zirah berbentuk singa hitam dan corak emas, sedangkan KaiserLowemon benar-benar singa yang juga bercorak emas dan berdiri dengan 4 kaki.

Kembali ke ruang kramat komputer, para digimon pergi ke pasangan mereka masing-masing. Perlu beberapa saat sebelum para senpai dari SMP dan SMA untuk datang. Semua memuaskan diri mengobrol saat tidak sempat di saat istirahat. Bahkan Mimi mengikuti percakapan melalui web camera. Hingga akhirnya Sora nyeletup.

"Kita ke Dunia Digital sekarang saja. Ruang komputer ini serasa ingin meledak dengan kita bersebelas."

"Sora, itu agak mendadak." Kata Yamato.

"Ah, memang kita perlu persiapan apa? Jalan saja." Tambah Daisuke. Dan lebih banyak orang setuju dengan Daisuke karena Dunia Digital sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, semua sudah damai setelah BelialVamdemon (bos digimon 2) dikalahkan. Akhirnya sang "Grand Leader" berkata.

"Yosh, kita pergi ke Dunia Digital." Setelah itu sang master komputer Koushiro menyeting segalanya.

"Ok, portal sudah siap." Kata Koushiro. Lalu Miyako memegang digivice model terbarunya ke depan komputer yang telah Koushiro set.

"Semua siap?" Tanya Miyako dan semua mengangguk semangat. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka belum ke dunia digital karena tidak ada bahaya yang terdeteksi lagi di dunia digital. Takeru pun tiba-tiba memegang pundak Hikari lalu mengepalkan tangannya ke depan Hikari untuk fist punch. Hikari agak kaget dengan tingkah Takeru kepadanya, dia tidak mengharapkan pacarnya untuk memintanya fist punch. Kalau Takeru laki-laki normal, dia memegang tangan Hikari atau melakukan gestur yang lebih romantis. Tetapi setelah kaget sesaat, Hikari tampak biasa saja dan melakukan fist punch tersebut seperti hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan. Begitu Hikari menempelkan permukaan kepalannya, Takeru langsung tersentak dan terlihat bingung begitu juga Hikari. Untuk sesaat, Hikari merasa Takeru adalah Koji.

* * *

_Takuya dan gengnya masih sibuk melindungi data-data Digital yang belum diambil oleh anak buah Lucemon, Rhodoknightmon dan Dinasmon. Kali ini mereka berada di tempat semua digimon berasal, tempat dimana bayi-bayi digimon dirawat. Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan anak-anak buah Lucemon terlebih dahulu untuk memberi peringatan. _

"_Wah... banyak sekali bayi-bayi digimon." Kata Tomoki dengan senang._

"_ya, dan mereka terancam bahaya. Kita harus segera memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang aman." Tambah Izumi, lalu bergegas ke salah satu keranjang bayi terdekat untuk mengendongnya. Semua lalu mengikuti tingkah Izumi, tetapi Takuya yang kurang diberkati dengan bakat menggendong anak kecil, bayi digimon yang dia gendong menangis sehingga ibu penjaga para bayi datang._

"_Shh... diam, aduh diam ya..." kata Takuya berusaha mendiamkan bayi yang dia gendong. Tapi sang digimon berbentuk bangau putih tersebut tidak berhenti mendekati mereka, "Halo, nyonya bangau... hehe, maaf, bayinya bangun."_

"_Siapa kalian? Kalian ingin mengganggu bayi-bayi yang kurawat?" tanya sang digimon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya untuk menakuti para digidestined._

"_Ti...tidak, kami hanya berpikiran untuk melindungi bayi-bayi lucu ini dari serangan para Royalknight yang berniat mengambil data dunia digital ini. Anda sudah tahu bukan wilayah digital terus berkurang. Itu adalah pekerjaan anak buah Lucemon. Kami hanya bermaksud baik, sungguh." Jelas Takuya berusaha meyakinkan. Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Koichi, Bokomon, si digimon kelinci kuning Neemon, Patamon, dan secara mengejutkan Koji bertampang memelas agar sang penjaga bayi mau mempercayai perkataan Takuya._

"_Kalau dipikir-pikir, kalian benar juga. Para Trainmon tidak mau mengantarkan bayi-bayi ini karena takut ter-scan oleh anak Rhodoknightmon dan Dynasmon. Aku jadi sibuk mengurusi anak-anak ini." Kata sang Digimon sambil berpikir, "oh ya, maafkan saya, saya Swanmon, perawat bayi-bayi di Desa Permulaan."_

_Setelah itu semua melakukan perkenalan singkat kepada Swanmon dan melanjutkan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan setelah mendapat ijin dari Swanmon. Semua membantu Swanmon yang kekurangan tenaga kerja. _

"_Ah!" seru Takuya yang membuat bayi Poyomon menangis kencang di tangannya. Tapi bukan hanya Takuya saja yang mengalami kesulitan: Koji, Koichi, dan Junpei juga dalam masalah. Banyak bayi digimon minta digendong oleh Koji, beberapa bayi digimon tidak mau diberi makan oleh Koichi, dan digimon yang ditangani Junpei selalu berlarian. Anehnya, Tomoki tidak memiliki masalah dalam mengurusi bayi-bayi digimon begitu pula Izumi, Bokomon, mungkin Neemon sedikit, dan Patamon._

"_Ah, kalian payah. Mengurusi bayi-bayi kecil ini saja tidak bisa." Ejek Izumi, tentu saja bercanda," Tomoki saja bisa."_

"_Berisik kau Izumi, kau kan perempuan jadi kan wajar." Balas Takuya._

"_loh, Tomoki-kun gimana?" kata Izumi, dan Takuya kesulitan dalam menjawab._

"_sudahlah Takuya, kita terima nasib saja kalau kita tidak berbakat dalam urusan seperti ini. Kita tidak disukai anak-anak digimon." Kata Junpei yang letih mengejar-ngejar bayi digimon yang senang bermain. Koichi pun mengangguk setuju. _

"_kalian tidak usah ngomong kita sudah tahu." Tambah Koji yang seluruh tubuhnya deselimuti bayi-bayi digimon._

"_Koji, bukannya kau disukai para bayi?" tanya Koichi melihat masalah yang dihadapi Koji lain dari mereka bertiga._

"_dasar kau Koji. Kau tidak berada di posisi kita tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak berhak mengeluh," kata Takuya lalu, Takuya mengangkat Poyomon kecil yang masih dia gendong dan meletakannya di bada Koji yang masih belum ditutupi bayi digimon, "mumpung kau punya magnet digimon, kau saja yang urus masalahku ya."_

_Lalu tingkah Takuya diikuti Koichi dan Junpei, bahkan Izumi dan Tomoki juga melakukannya._

"_tolong ya Koji-nii chan." Kata Tomoki sambil tersenyum lebar, begitu juga yang lain. Karena disekeliling tubuhnya terdapat bayi-bayi digimon, Koji tidak bisa meledak. Semua melihat mukanya yang menahan marah sambil membawa bayi-bayi ke Trainmon yang mereka tumpangi untuk menuju ke Desa permulaan. Karena muka Koji yang begitu merah semua tidak tahan untuk tertawa membuat semakin sulit bagi Koji untuk menjaga emosinya. Begitu tugasnya selesai, Takuya adalah target utamanya untuk dibunuh._

"_TAKUYA!" karena takut, Takuya kabur dari kejaran Koji. Para digimon kecil yang merasa mereka sedang asyik bermain ikut meloncat bersama mereka dan membuat suasana semakin ramai. Semua tertawa dengan bahagia, biarpun keadaan mereka belum di puncak, biarpun mereka masih harus menghadapi masalah, mereka tampak lupa tanggung jawab mereka karena mereka tahu, kalau mereka bersama apapun akan terjadi. Mereka mempunyai satu sama lain, itu yang Takuya rasakan._

* * *

Hikari mendapat penghliatan lagi setelah melihat teman-teman digidestined dan digimon bersenang-senang, baik digimon dari grup digidestined yang lama maupun yang baru. Miyako yang tadi duduk bersama Hikari untuk mengobrol di bawah pohon akhirnya bangkit dan nemplok dengan Ken. Karena tidak tahu harus ngapain dan Tailmon sedang tidur dengan nyenyak di samping Hikari. Akhirnya Hikari membuka buku catatannya dan menulis pengalaman Takuya yang barusan dia lihat. Suatu aktivitas yang merupakan upaya Hikari untuk tetap waras dan mempelajari penyebab dirinya bisa mendapatkan berbagai penghliatan tersebut tanpa sesuai seinginan hatinya.

"Hikari," panggil Takeru yang merendahkan badannya sedikit agar menyesuaikan tatapan matanya dengan Hikari yang sedang duduk,"boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hikari mengangguk dan Takeru yang sedang mengendong Patamon yang telah letih bermain duduk di samping Hikari. Awalnya Takeru tidak apa tahu hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan, apalagi setelah mereka secara resmi pacaran. Tapi Takeru tidak perlu bingung untuk terlalu lama karena Hikari meletakan kepalanya di pundak Takeru dan menyandarkan badannya ke Takeru. Takeru lalu ikut menyandarkan kepalanya ke Hikari sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Aku suka padamu, Hikari." Kata Takeru.

"Aku cinta padamu, Takeru." Balas Hikari dengan muka memerah, sangat merah karena dia ingin mengalahkan ungkapan perasaan Takeru karena cinta jauh lebih kuat dari suka. Tapi biarpun begitu, sangat di dalam lubuk hatinya ada yang salah. Mungkin karena insting laki-laki dari Takuya yang merasa homo. Tapi fist punch sebelumnya juga sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak disadari.

Hikari yang melengah di sebelah Takeru akhirnya tertidur. Takeru pun menikmati masa-masa bersama mereka secara romantis. Saat itu, Takeru melihat buku catatan petualangan Takuya di tangan Hikari. Berpikir hanya buku catatan biasa, Takeru mengambil dan membacanya. Begitu Hikari terbangun, baik Takeru dan buku catatannya sudah tidak ada lagi.

* * *

**maaf baru update. tq buat reviewnya guys. dan maaf juga buat chapter kali ini kebanyakan penjelasan. kalo udah tau digimon boleh skip beberapa bagian. pokoknya thanks banget untuk semua yang udah baca fanfic yang abal-abalan ini. tetep baca ya, biar aku rajin nulis.**

**G4l3win**


	4. Chapter 4

Bab 4

"Hei Hikari... kau yakin terakhir kali kau melihat buku catatanmu di Dunia Digital? Hoam... haruskah kau mengambilnya sepagi ini?" Tanya Tailmon saat Hikari kembali lagi ke dunia digital setelah semua anggota Digidestined telah pulang. Takut bukunya diambil oleh digimon yang aneh-aneh, begitu sampai rumah dan tidur, sekitar jam 3 pagi dia pergi ke Dunia Digital lewat komputer pribadinya di kamarnya. Sayang Tailmon melihat Hikari yang mau pergi tanpa pamit, jadi Hikari mau tak mau mengajaknya ke Dunia Digital dari pada dia terus memaksa Hikari supaya dia ikut.

"Makanya kan sudah kubilang kau tidak usah ikut." Balas Hikari.

"Itu tidak bisa Hikari, aku harus berada di sisimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengomel dulu dan bantu aku cari." Akhirnya mereka berdua sibuk mondar-mandir, celingak- celinguk mencari buku yang mengandung cerita petualangan Takuya. Sebenarnya Hikari tidak perlu takut kalau buku itu dibaca orang lain, karena yang mengerti tulisan di bukunya hanya dirinya dan digimon dari jutaan ribu tahun digital. Dulu, waktu anggota digidestined mereka hanya 8 anak, waktu di Dunia Digital berjalan lebih cepat dari Dunia mereka tinggal. Saat berminggu-minggu telah berlalu, di dunia manusia baru hitungan menit, mungkin detik. Maka itu masih masuk akal kalau Takuya yang hidup mungkin 1 abad yang lalu, di Dunia Digital telah jutaan ribu tahun. Semenjak muncul anggota Digidestined yang baru, waktu di Dunia manusia dan Dunia Digital tampak sama, jadi Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, dan Ken tidak pernah menginap di Dunia Digital sampai hitungan bulan selama petualangan mereka. Balik lagi ke Bahasa kuno Dunia Digital, biarpun Takuya dan teman-temanya tampak tidak pernah mempelajari bahasa tersebut, tetapi mereka mengerti setiap ucapan yang dikatakan oleh monster-monster digital di masa lampau. Seperti bahasa itu diunduh ke otak mereka begitu saja saat pertama kali memasuki Dunia Digital. Tapi Hikari dan kawan-kawannya juga mengerti ucapan para digimon di masa mereka tanpa belajar bahasa digital sama sekali. Berarti bisa bahasa Dunia Digital tanpa belajar sama sekali adalah hal yang wajar untuk terjadi bagi Digidestined saat pertama kali datang ke Dunia Digital.

Pokoknya, inti dari penjabaran ini adalah, Digimon dari jaman petualangan Hikari seperti Genai, si pemandu digidestined dari jaman Taichi memimpin, maupun master komputer Koushiro atau si jenius Ken tidak akan bisa membaca dan mengerti tulisan di buku catatan itu.

Setelah 2 jam mencari di dalam gelap di sekitar lokasi yang memungkinkan untuk buku itu terjatuh dan bertanya kepada digimon sekitar, akhirnya Hikari dan Tailmon menyerah. Yang penting itu isinya sih dan semua isi buku catatan tersebut ada di kepala Hikari dan masih bisa ditulis ulang. Kalau tidak Hikari akan bolos sekolah dan mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Akhirnya Hikari dan Tailmon kembali ke Dunia manusia, melalui portal yang salah. Koushiro dan Miyako selalu membuat portal Dunia Digital di salah 1 komputer yang sama di dalam Lab Komputer yang sama. Komputer itu seperti misfungsi dan dan portal terbuka dengan sendirinya sehingga Hikari dan Tailmon melewati portal tersebut.

"Hikari... ini kan lab komputer sekolah..." kata Tailmon tercengang dengan kesalahan yang mereka lakukan.

"Ayo... kita kembali lagi ke Dunia Digital lalu kita masuk ke portal yang benar. Tailmon... ayo sebelum ada orang yang lihat," Kata Hikari dengan tidak berlama-lama, dia langsung menghadap ke layar komputer dan mengeset komputer tersebut agar portal bisa kembali digunakan sesuai dengan Koushiro dan Miyako ajarkan. Tapi di tengah jalan, Hikari tampak bingung dan lupa beberapa langkah sehingga portal itu tidak jadi, "Kalau tidak salah... ah, kok tidak bisa ya? Tadi di rumah bisa..."

"Hikari, ada orang!" desis Tailmon lalu Hikari menarik ekor Tailmon secara tidak sengaja dan sembunyi di bawah kolong meja komputer. Lalu terdengar suara yang akrab dari luar pintu.

"Daisuke-senpai, kamu yakin ini lokasi terakhir Senpai memeriksa buku cetak senpai berada di sini?"

"Seyakin diriku dengan keberadaan UFO."

"Berarti kau tidak yakin, Daisuke."

"Hei, jadi laki-laki yang lebih pasti sedikit supaya masalah bisa cepat selesai. Masa aku harus meninggalkan Hikari tanpa pengawasanku di rumah, kalau pacarnya mengganggunya malam-malam seperti serbuan SMS-"

"Pacarnya ada di sini..."

"Mulai deh sister complexnya Taichi-san keluar deh. Senpai sendiri kan yang membiarkan Hikari pacaran kan? Kenapa malah sibuk mikirin begituan sekarang?"

"Berisik kau Miyako."

"Hilang deh kewibawaan Taichi si pemimpin Digidestined."

"S-sora!"

"Hei, buku cetak, buku cetak ku lebih penting di sini..."

Baik, dari suara-suara tersebut terdapat 7 orang total. Kalau dicermati secara berurut, orang pertama yang suaranya terdengar oleh Hikari dan Tailmon adalah Iori. Siapa yang dapat membuat pertanyaan yang cukup dengan "Kamu yakin ada di sini?" menjadi 3 kali lebih panjang selain Iori. Tentu saja karena Iori sudah memanggil nama Daisuke, manusia yang yakin dengan keberadaan UFO juga berada di sana. Selanjutnya adalah suara murid pindahan sekaligus teman baik Daisuke, Ken. Paling Ken berada di sekolah karena ditarik Daisuke atau semacamnya. Lalu orang yang memberikan komplain terpanjang mengenai adik perempuan satu-satunya yang baru saja pacaran siapa lagi kalau bukan Taichi. Tapi komplainnya tidak bermutu karena Takeru ada di tempat. Sepertinya 3 anggota digidestined terbaru yang tinggal di blok apartemen yang sama ikut semua, Miyako pun ada di sana bersama dengan pacarnya. Dan terakhir dengan Sora yang menggoda Taichi tentang kehilangan kewibawaan.

Tidak lama mereka ber-7 masuk ke lab komputer dan memulai pencaharian buku cetak Daisuke yang tertinggal. Tapi bukan buku cetak yang ditemukan tapi Hikari dan Tailmon di bawah meja komputer dengan posisi merangkak.

"Hikari-chan?" tanya Sora yang pertama kali menemukannya, "Tailmon juga... kalian ngapain disini?"

"Ah... itu, aku ketinggalan buku catatan... " jawabnya. Lalu yang lainnya segera berkumpul ke tempat Hikari. Tentu saja Hikari tidak lagi di dalam kolong meja.

"Tuh kan... Hikari saja bisa ketinggalan buku catatan dan kau bilang aku payah, Takeru." Komentar Daisuke dengan bangganya, tapi Takeru hanya diam dan bahkan tidak melihat Hikari di mata, "heh... jangan ngacangin dong."

"Hikari, kau pergi ke luar rumah tanpa ijin. Dari jam berapa kau pergi?" Tanya Taichi dengan nada tidak suka tapi masih dalam keadaan tenang.

"Jam 3 pagi. Tapi kakak juga tidak bisa memarahiku, kakak sendiri pergi tanpa pamit." Jawab Hikari.

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak tidak pergi berdua saja, kalau kau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana. Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan kakak, aku pasti menemani. Kakak saja sekarang di sekolah gara-gara diminta Daisuke, Daisuke saja bisa meminta begitu banyak orang untuk menemaninya, masa kau tidak bisa." Kata Taichi menjelaskan alasan ketidaksukaannya mengenai tingkah Hikari. Kali ini Hikari diam. Dia tidak meminta kakaknya untuk menemaninya karena dia takut ketahuan keluar malam-malam, tetapi karena dia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan tentang buku catatan itu kalau ditanya. Hikari takut dengan reaksi kakaknya kalau mendengar dia bisa melihat kehidupan masa lampaunya dan merupakan reinkarnasi dari pahlawan Dunia Digital Takuya. Mengingat reaksi teman-temannya sewaktu kecil, Hikari tidak mau itu terulang. Apa lagi sekarang Taichi mulai berbicara mirip Takuya, Hikari menjadi merasa risih. Jadi daripada nanti jadinya membentak kakak yang dia sayangi, lebih baik dia diam.

"Ya, sudah, pokoknya Hikari sudah mengerti kalau dirinya harus meminta tolong kalau ada masalah, ya kan Hikari?" tambah Miyako dan Hikari hanya mengangguk pelan supaya percakapan tersebut cukup sampai situ saja.

"Hei Hikari, mau ikut membantuku mencari buku cetak Bahasa Inggris tidak? Lebih banyak orang, lebih cepat ketemu." Ajak Daisuke sambil nyengir selebar-lebarnya.

"Itu kalau kau mau. Kalau kau mau pulang juga tidak apa-apa." Tambah Ken.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ikut kalian saja. Aku dan Tailmon sudah terlanjur bangun ini." Jawab Hikari, "tidak apa-apa kan Tailmon?"

"Aku akan ikut Hikari kemanapun kau pergi." Balas Tailmon lalu melompat ke pundak Hikari sebagai tanda setuju.

"Lebih baik kita cepat sedikit, dari pada nanti kita dicari orang tua kita." Kata Iori tentu saja semua kembali mencari buku milik Daisuke. Tetapi 30 menit kemudian, tetap tidak ketemu. Dan selama 30 menit pencaharian Takeru tidak pernah berbicara kepada Hikari, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jangankan berbicara, teguran saja tidak terjadi. Miyako dan Ken saja sampai sempat bercanda, sehingga semala kurang lebih 30 menit itu Hikari hampir mati karena perubahan tingkah Takeru. Saat mereka menjadi teman, saling menyapa sangat mudah dilakukan. Hikari bahkan hampir berpikir Takeru menjadi dingin karena dia menembaknya duluan sehingga Hikari hampir menyesalinya.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya bertukar lokasi yang berkemungkinan menjadi letak buku cetak Daisuke, yaitu di kelasnya 6-1. Biarpun suasana telah berubah, tapi Takeru tetap dingin. Saat Takeru sedang berjongkok mencari di kolong meja, buku catatan Hikari yang dia ambil dan yang dia gulung dan dimasukan ke kantongnya terjatuh tanpa dia sadari. Tailmon melihat buku itu terjatuh dari kantong Takeru dan berniat mengembalikannya. Tapi Tailmon terlanjur mengintip di salah satu halaman buku yang terbuka sedikit. Tailmon tidak mengerti satu huruf pun di dalam buku itu tapi dia merasa huruf-huruf itu sangat dia kenal. Tidak lama Tailmon mengalami sakit kepala hebat dan buku itu terlempar dari cakarnya karena tidak sanggup melihat lebih banyak huruf. Akhirnya Tailmon memilih menghirup udara segar dan keluar dari kelas menuju koridor.

Seperti tongkat estafet, itulah yang terjadi kepada buku catatan Hikari. Orang berikutnya adalah Ken. Menjadi orang yang beretika baik, Ken langsung mencari nama pemilik buku. Sayang di bawah tulisan "Hikari Yagami" langsung tertulis "Petualangan Takuya Kanbara". Cukup dengan nama tersebut, hormon adrenalin Ken langsung bekerja, dia berfirasat hidupnya tidak akan sama kalau dia membuka cover buku dan melihat halaman pertama. Ken pun memilih menyimpan buku itu dan membacanya saat mentalnya sudah siap.

"AH!" Seru Daisuke secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Daisuke-senpai? Senpai sudah menemukan buku cetak milik Senpai?" Tanya Iori.

"Tidak... aku harus ke toilet..."

"Kau tunggu apa lagi bodoh? Pergi sana!" Tapi sebelum Miyako selesai berbicara sekaligus mengusir, Daisuke sudah melakukan lomba lari dengan zat ekskresi yang akan dia keluarkan. Barulah setelah itu Hikari sadar Tailmon tidak terlihat sama sekali. Muka khawatir sudah tidak bisa disembunyikan Hikari baik mengenai Tailmon atau Takeru. setelahnya, kekhawatiran Hikari bertambah parah saat Takeru mengajaknya bicara. Apakah dia akan membentaknya? Atau dia minta putus setelah beberapa jam jadian.

"Hikari... aku mau tanya padamu tentang sesuatu." Hikari pun menatap Takeru tidak tahu harus mengeluarkan ekspresi apa, Hikari menjadi takut. Tapi Takeru tidak akan berhenti dan membiarkan pertanyaan yang sudah dia siapkan di otaknya tidak dijawab oleh Hikari. Takeru pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, " kau itu..."

"UAAAAGHHHH!" kenapa saat-saat penting selalu harus dipotong oleh Daisuke. Tentu semua kaget dan penasaran dan langsung bergegas melihat ke koridor luar kelas dan mencari asal suara itu berada. Saat Hikari melihat ke koridor di depan kelasnya, dia mendengar bahasa Dunia Digital kuno saat petualangan Takuya. Sangat jelas dan Hikari mengerti artinya. Tapi anehnya dia mendengar Tailmon-nya yang mengucapkan bahasa itu.

"**Lucemon..."**

"Apalagi sih Daisuke." Komentar Miyako yang sudah kesal dengan tingkah Daisuke.

"Hei... kalian dengar sesuatu yang lain dari suara Daisuke tidak?" tanya Sora dan begitu Hikari tahu kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya yang dapat mendengar suara yang bukan milik Daisuke, Hikari langsung yakin bahwa itu adalah suara Tailmon dan berlari secepat mungkin ke lokasi suara.

"Hikari!" panggil Takeru dan Taichi secara bersamaan.

"Taichi-san, biar aku yang menyusulnya." Dan tanpa mendengar balasan dari Taichi sendiri Takeru langsung mengejar Hikari.

"Hei- ah... ada apa sih ini. Dan tadi itu bahasa apaan coba." Kata Taichi.

"Tapi bahasa itu sangat ku kenal. Aku pernah dengar dimana ya?" tanya Sora pada dirinya sendiri.

"eh... benarkah? Sora-san juga berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Miyako tidak percaya mereka bisa sama-sama mengenali bahasa itu, " Ken sendiri bagainmana?"

"Ah... ya aku pernah dengar juga." Jawabnya sambil menggenggam buku catatan Hikari.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kita pernah bahasa itu atau belum. Yang ku pikirkan semoga ini bukan masalah yang harus kita hadapi lagi." Kata Taichi.

* * *

Hikari berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat suara-suara itu berasal. Kenapa banyak sekali hal yang tidak disangka terjadi di dlm hidup Hikari hanya dalam 2 hari terakhir? Tapi sebenarnya, jika Hikari sampai di tempat kejadian, dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Selama ini hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mengerti bahasa itu, selama ini hanya dia yang bisa melihat ingatan kejadian di kehidupan lampaunya.

Akhirnya Hikari menemukan Tailmon dan Daisuke yang terluka di bagian dadanya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Luka tersebut berbentuk seperti cakaran, dan dengan melihat cakar Tailmon yang berlumuran darah, Hikari langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Sebelum itu secara reflek Hikari menuju ke tempat Daisuke yang terluka.

"Daisuke? Hei! Kau baik-baik saja? Daisuke!" Panggil Hikari berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Daisuke kepadanya. Daisuke pun langsung mengenali suara itu dan mulai tersadar sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Yo... Hikari..." Daisuke menjawab dengan lesu tapi masih tersenyum bodoh layaknya seorang Daisuke. Setidaknya Hikari bisa tahu kondisinya tidak terlalu kritis.

"Tahan sedikit Daisuke-kun, akan ku panggilkan ambulan." Kata Hikari sambil menekan nomor darurat untuk memanggil ambulan. Tangan Hikari sedikit bergetar karena dia harus bergegas supaya Daisuke tidak perlu terlalu lama menunggu. Karena tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, Hikari tidak melihat Tailmon yang berusaha menyerangnya. Untung Daisuke menarik bagian samping baju Hikari sehingga badan Hikari terjatuh di atas badan Daisuke dan serangan Tailmon meleset. Baju Hikari menjadi merah karena darah Daisuke tapi hal tersebut jauh dari penting, bagaimana pun ceritanya, Hikari baru saja menindih orang yang terluka, "Daisuke! Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf..."

"Hikari aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kau urusi dulu Tailmon. Luka ku tidak dalam kok, tenang saja." Balas Daisuke memastikan Hikari yang berada di ambang panik. Melihat Daisuke yang masih banyak ngomong dan tersenyum, Hikari agak bisa mempercayainya. Lalu dia berlutut di samping Daisuke dan mulai berbicara menggunakan bahasa Digital kuno.

"**Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerangnya?"** tanya Hikari, Daisuke hanya bisa diam di tempat karena dia tidak mengerti hal yang diucapkan Hikari sama sekali. Dan Tailmon pun menjawab dari tempatnya berdiri.

"**Kau... apa kau itu Lucemon? Apakah dia Lucemon? Kupikir dia Lucemon, makanya dia kuserang. Tapi Lucemon tidak selemah itu."** Hikari tidak percaya, Tailmon benar-benar mengerti dan berbicara dengan lancar menggunakan bahasa itu. Dia bahkan tahu nama Lucemon.

"**Dia dan aku bukanlah Lucemon. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Lucemon? **Tailmon, ini aku Hikari. Sadarlah!"

"**Lucemon, dia musuh semua makhluk di Dunia Digital. Dia harus dikalahkan. Dia telah membunuh Koichi-Niichan... TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"** tiba-tiba Tailmon mulai bersikap agresif kembali dan kembali berusaha melukai Hikari. Hikari kurang bersiap untuk serangan kali ini juga, dia hanya berharap percakapan yang mulus sekaligus mengetahui hal yang terjadi dengan pasangan Digimonnya. Tapi Hikari tahu kurang lebih siapa yang memanggil Koichi atau siapa pun digidestined yang lebih tua darinya dengan dengan imbuhan Niichan di belakangnya. Jadi Hikari kurang lebih tahu situasi di Tailmon nya.

Dari belakang, derapan langkah lari seseorang semakin mendekati Hikari, Daisuke, dan Tailmon. Ternyata Takeru yang menyusul Hikari akhirnya datang dan langsung menghadang serangan dari Tailmon dengan berdiri diantara Tailmon dan Hikari. Lengan baju Takeru menjadi sobek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah tapi Hikari baik-baik saja. Baru saja Hikari mau berbunga-bunga setelah pengeran kuda putihnya datang, tapi Takeru mulai berbicara bahasa digital kuno dan itu merusak segala bunga yang mekar di hati Hikari.

"**Maaf aku telat... kau baik-baik saja, Takuya?"** Hikari sampaik tidak bisa berkata-kata, Takeru sampai tahu kalau dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Takuya. Dari gaya bicaranya, tingkah Takeru saat mereka akan ke Dunia Digital kemarin, firasat tidak enak oleh Hikari benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"**Koji...?"** Tanya Hikari memastikan, tidak seperti Takuya sendiri yang ingin memastikan.

"**Hei... tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu seperti ini. Tapi ngobrolnya nanti saja, kau telpon ambulan, aku tangani Tailmon."** Lalu Takeru dan Tailmon melakukan kejar-kejaran dan menjauhi kelas tempat yang lainnya berada. Hikari tidak bisa melawan karena tindakan Takeru terjadi terlalu cepat, jadi Hikari harus memanggil ambulan.

"Daisuke sabar sedikit ya, ambulan sedang jalan kemari." Kata Hikari.

"Hei Hikari, aku tidak mengerti dengan kejadian barusan sama sekali, Tapi kelihatannya penting. Kau kejar saja Takeru, sebentar lagi yang lain juga datang kemari kan. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Balasnya. Dan kembali Hikari tambah bingung melihat perubahan sifat Daisuke menjadi pengertian. Biasanya kalau dia tidak mengerti dia akan teriak-teriak 'aku tidak mengerti' berulang-ulang sampai yang lain memberikan penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya hingga seorang Daisuke bisa mengerti.

"AHHHH! Soal reinkarnasi ini merusak hidupku!" seru Hikari secara histeris sambil memegang kepalanya seperti kepalanya mau copot, "kau... Daisuke, diam di situ, tiduran yang manis sampai yang lain di sini."

Dengan begitu, Hikari meninggalkan Daisuke saking stressnya, "... maaf ya Daisuke."

* * *

Takeru masih sibuk mengejar Tailmon yang lari darinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Saat Mereka turun tangga, Takeru melempar topinya dan untungnya topi itu berhasil mendarat di atas kepala Tailmon sehingga Tailmon tidak bisa melihat untuk sementara. Akhirnya Tailmon menabrak dinding dan dikepung oleh Takeru saat mereka berada di lantai paling bawah dari sekolah.

"**Pergi dariku Digimon jahat."** Ancam Tailmon.

"**Bukankah itu lucu, kau satu-satunya digimon di antara kita berdua dan kau menyebutku Digimon."** Kata Takeru. lalu tidak disangka, di dekatnya ada pipa bekas kurang lebih sepanjang gagang sapu ijuk. Takeru yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari Koji mengingat kalau Koji itu ahli dalam bidang kendo. Dia mengangkat pipa besi itu seperti kuda-kuda yang dimiliki Koji. Biarpun Takeru tahu tehniknya, tapi dia tidak pernah mempraktekannya seumur hidupnya. Selama petualangannya dia sangat bergantung pada Patamon untuk bertempur. Tapi Takeru berusaha mencoba dimulai dengan menenangkan Tailmon, **"Terima ini!"**

"Takeru! stop!" panggil Hikari yang berlari menuruni tangga secepat mungkin. Sebelum Takeru melukai pasangan Digimonnya.

"Hikari diam dulu. Jangan tunjukan sikap sembrono Takuya dulu." Kata Takeru masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada Tailmon di depannya yang sedang terpojok.

"Kau yang diam, kau yang jangan sembrono! Ingatan mu dan ingatan yang dimiliki Tailmon soal petualangan grup digidestined Takuya baru saja muncul. Kau tidak berpikir dengan jernih begitu juga Tailmon, sekarang letakan pipa itu dan berhenti bertingkah seperti atlit Kendo. Kau BUKAN Koji, kau HANYA reinkarnasinya."kata Hikari dan itu benar-benar menyadarkan Takeru akan banyak hal, "... Takeru?"

"maaf, kau benar. Memang aku masih sedikit berpikir kalau kita masih di Dunia Digital yang dulu, dan masih harus menghentikan Lucemon." Kata Takeru dan kembali tersenyum, "lalu Tailmon kita apakan?"

Lalu, Tailmon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sarung tangannya. Sebuah digivice, tapi bukan sembarang Digivice. Digivice yang dikeluarkan Tailmon adalah model Digivice miliki Tomoki. Warna dasar biru langit dengan gagang hijau. Lalu Tailmon membuat gestur kalau dirinya akan menggunakan Digivice itu untuk berubah.

"**SPIRIT... EVOLUTION! CHAKMON!"** biarpun begitu dirinya tidak terjadi sedikit pun perubahan dari wujud Digimon kucing, "bohong... kenapa tidak bisa?"

"**Tomoki... ini bukan di Dunia Digital, pertempuran kita telah berakhir sejak lama." **Kata Hikari sembari mendekati Tailmon. Takeru hanya bisa melihat hal yang akan dia lakukan. Takeru merasa Hikari telah tahu Tailmon adalah reinkarnasi dari Tomoki lebih dulu darinya, maka dia tidak bertindak gegabah dan melihat apa yang direncanakan Hikari.

"Pertempuran telah berakhir... kau itu siapa?" tanya Tailmon.

"Aku? Aku Takuya Kanbara. Lama tidak bertemu ya Tomoki." Jawab Hikari dan muka tidak percaya tambah terkejut langsung muncul di mukanya.

"Kau... Hikari, benar-benar Takuya- Niichan? Tapi kau... perempuan." Komentar Tailmon melihat perbedaan kelamin dari Takuya dan Hikari.

"Dan lihat dirimu Tomoki. Kau sekarang seekor Tailmon, padahal dulu kau anak manusia." Tambah Takeru.

"Eh... Takeru juga reinkarnasi dari masa lalu?" tanya Tailmon.

"Aku Koji Minamoto." Jawab Takeru.

"Eh? Iya? Koji-Niichan?" tanya Tailmon memastikan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya yang panjang.

"lebih baik kita bahas ini semua nanti. Yang lain bisa mendengar. Nanti kita bisa cerita lebih panjang lagi." Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke tempat yang lainnya. Ambulan pun akhirnya datang menjemput Daisuke sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir soal kondisi Daisuke lagi. Tapi mereka yang berada di sekolah saat subuh harus menjelaskan kejadian ke berbagai pihak baik orang tua dan guru. Untung tidak diperpanjang sampai polisi. Dan bagi Hikari, Takeru, dan Tailmon memiliki kesulitan tersendiri dalam menjelaskan segala keadaan mereka, akhirnya mereka masih merahasiakan tentang reinkarnasi dan embel-embelnya.

* * *

Sampai detik-detik terakhir bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, orang tua dari keluarga Yagami, Takaishi, Inoe, Takenouchi, Hida, dan Ichijouji tanpa henti menanyakan keadaan mereka pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi, alasannya sekaligus dimarahi. Untuk orang tua dari Daisuke hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Daisuke yang mengeluarkan darah dan masih di rumah sakit. Seperti yang dijanjikan, di waktu luang, Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon menceritakan yang mereka tahu dan tempat yang kosong adalah belakang sekolah. Tidak ada murid yang mau ke sana saat istirahat karena buntu dan tidak ada pemandangan yang indah. Jadi biasanya dijadikan tempat penembakan, parkir darurat, atau membuat sesuatu yang agak besar. Menjadi tempat diskusi juga bisa.

"Baik kita mulai dari yang kita tahu. Hikari adalah Takuya, aku adalah Koji, dan Tailmon adalah Tomoki. Kami adalah reinkarnasi dari digidestined ratusan tahun yang lalu yang menyelamatkan Dunia Digital. Hikari dapat mengetahui dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari Takuya karena mendapat penghliatan ingatannya sejak kecil. Kalau aku dan Tailmon mendapatnya karena membaca buku catatan Hikari yang ditulis menggunakan tulisan digital kuno." Ringkas Takeru mengenai situasi mereka.

"Kalau begitu, buku catatan Hikari harus ditemukan. Bisa-bisa buku itu memicu ingatan orang-orang lain yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari kelompok digidestined Takuya." Kata Tailmon yang mengingatkan betapa pentingnya buku yang telah membangunkan ingatan 2 orang (atau 1 orang 1 digimon) tentang kehidupan masa lampau mereka.

"jujur, aku tidak menyangka hanya ingin meyakinkan semua penghliatan yang kuingat bukan gambar-gambar tak berarti bisa membuat orang lain terlibat," Hikari menjadi lesu mendengar hasil pekerjaannya yang membuat masalah semakin besar. Takeru dan Tailmon tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk menghibur, karena apa yang terjadi ya terjadilah,"ngomong-ngomong, Tailmon. Dimana kau bisa mendapat Digivice milik Tomoki?"

"Oh..." lalu Tailmon menarik Digivice yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan dari sarung tangannya, "tidak tahu, tiba-tiba aku sudah punya."

"Hi-Hikari... coba cek digivice-mu." Kata Takeru, lalu Hikari yang merasa permintaan Takeru itu aneh langsung melihat ke arahnya untuk meminta penjelasan. Tetapi itu tidak perlu, begitu ia melihat digivice yang Takeru pegang, dia langsung mengerti maksudnya. Takeru memegang Digivice milik Koji dengan warna dasar biru dan gagang hitam, Digivice milik Koji yang diperbaharui. Perlahan-lahan, Hikari melakukan hal yang diminta Takeru. Hikari memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantong tempat dia meletakan Digivicenya, dan dia melihat Digivice Takuya menggantikan miliknya. Sama seperti milik koji yang sudah diperbaharui, milik Takuya juga yang sudah diperbaharui dengan warna dasar merah dan gagang hitam, "sepertinya petualangan kita belum berakhir."

"Benar sekali, ini masih belum berakhir," Hikari, Takeru, dan Tailmon secara terkejut menoleh ke arah sumber suara baru. Dan suara itu adalah Ken, "halo semua terutama kau Hikari... ah bukan, maksudku reinkarnasi dari Takuya Kanbara."

* * *

Bab 4 sudah keluar semua! jangan lupa review ya... sudah bab 4 loh... tidak disangka. terus nantikan Saya Adalah Keajaiban bab selanjutnya ya. maafkan segala kesalahan yang telah kubuat selama ini. akan ku coba perbaiki di bab" selanjutnya.

g4l3win


	5. Chapter 5

Bab 5

"Ken..."

"Terkejut? Aku juga sejujurnya masih kaget tentang reinkarnasi ini. Dan siapa sangka, kandidat reinkarnasinya diantara kita Digidestined juga." Kata Ken, "aku Cuma mau bilang ke sesuatu yang penting, buku catatanmu ada di tanganku. Kau seharusnya menjaga barang pribadi dengan sedikit lebih baik."

Lalu di tangan Ken terdapat buku yang menjadi penggerak ingatan masa lampau. Hikari, Takeru, dan Tailmon menyaksikan dengan waspada.

"**Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau reinkarnasi dari siapa Ken?"** Tanya Hikari menggunakan bahasa Digital kuno untuk meyakinkan apakah Ken benar-benar reinkarnasi dari waktu Takuya masih hidup dan menjadi pahlawan. Tapi melihat Ken tahu soal reinkarnasi, siapa diri Hikari, membuktikan kalau Ken sudah bisa membaca huruf Digital kuno. Dia juga reinkarnasi dari jaman Takuya, masalahnya, dia teman dari masa lalu atau musuh. Ironis, sekarang Hikari meragukan temannya sendiri.

"**Kau pikir Cuma dirimu yang bisa mengerti bahasa itu? Hikari, kau benar-benar orang yang baik. Kau takut diriku berpura-pura soal reinkarnasi ini, jadi kau takut aku terlibat. Tapi buku ini benar-benar bahaya, kalau ku lempar sembarang tempat orang lain bisa ingat tapi tidak mulus seperti Tailmon."** Jawabnya dengan lancar. Hati Tailmon menciut begitu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"**Jangan kau coba-coba melakukan itu Ken! Aku tidak peduli kau teman baiknya Daisuke, kau tidak akan lolos! Kembalikan buku itu!"** ancam Takeru. Ken tidak tampak bercanda, tapi dia kelihatan mempermainkan mereka. Takeru paling tidak suka melihat orang lain, apalagi yang bersikap antagonis bersenang-senang di dalam kesulitan mereka. Itu mengingatkannya pada Digimon-Digimon jahat yang dia lawan di masa kecil, saat dunia begitu besar dan musuh kuat begitu menyebalkan.

"**Koji..."** Ken berbicara dengan sedikit tidak jelas, nada sedih pun bisa terdengar dari mulutnya. Hikari punya firasat dia bukan musuh, **"dengar, aku berencana mengembalikan buku ini besok. Temui aku di tempat Karaoke 2 blok dari sekolah. Kalian pasti tahu kalau kalian benar-benar sekolah di sini."**

"**Ken..."** panggil Hikari, **"ini hanya tebakan, kau Koichi kan?"**

Ken benar-benar terkejut dengan tebakan itu, seperti tepat sasaran. Takeru yang merupakan reinkarnasi dari saudara kembar Koichi benar-benar tidak tahu harus menanggap dengan apa. Barusan Ken mengancam mereka dengan berencana melempar buku Hikari di sembarang tempat (biarpun belum jelas apakah itu memang hal yang ingin dia lakukan), lalu Hikari langsung bisa menunjuk kalau Ken adalah Koichi.

"Ternyata kalau Hikari bercampur dengan Takuya jadinya begini. Lebih berpikir daripada dulu, haha...," balas Ken kembali menggunakan bahasa jepang. Tapi dia belum bilang iya dan tidak secara jelas hingga ekor kalimatnya, "jaga adik kembarku, Takuya. Dia bisa jadi _a stick in a mud._"

Dengan begitu,Ken pergi.

* * *

Saat pelajaran, Hikari, Takeru, dan Ken yang berada di dalam 1 kelas merasa aneh seharian. Daisuke juga tidak ada di kelas, jadi tidak ada yang bisa meringangkan suasana. Ken tampak pintar bersandiwara, Hikari yang sudah bertahun-tahun menghadapi keanehan hidup dapat menangani hal yang sedikit mengganggu, dan untuk Takeru, tidak terlalu mudah. Tailmon paling pergi menyendiri dari Digimon-Digimon lain supaya tidak salah tingkah, biarpun menyendiri saja sudah tampak mencurigakan. Sepulang sekolah, Ken keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Mengetahui dirinya hanya akan membuat Hikari dan Takeru siaga secara berlebihan. Dan saatnya untuk meeting ronde ke 2.

"Hikari, Takeru... aku tahu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, besok mau Karaoke tidak? Sekalian melegakan suasana Hati setelah kejadian hari ini." Ajak Taichi dengan santai Hikari membalas,

"Tidak, aku ada acara dengan Takeru dan-"

"Kalian mau pacaran?!" tanya Taichi sedikit berlebihan.

"Kami punya urusan dengan Ken sedikit. Oh Taichi-san boleh titip pesan ke kakak tidak? Aku mau dia menjaga Patamon buat besok." Tambah Takeru.

"Ke Yamato? Tidak masalah. Memeang ada urusan apa sampai Patamon saja tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Taichi, "apa kau mau menitip Tailmon juga?"

"Tidak, aku akan membawa Tailmon bersamaku." Jawab Hikari, "terima kasih sudah mau menawarkan, kak."

"Ok, kalau kau berubah pikiran dan datang besok jam 10, kami masih menyediakan tempat untuk kalian. Tapi setidaknya tidak bisakah kau beritahu alasan kalian bertiga, bukan berdua?" tanya Taichi. Takeru tampak bingung harus menjawab apa hingga Hikari mulai bicara,

"Ken hanya mau mengembalikan buku catatanku. Tadi pagi aku bilang kan kalau aku lupa membawa pulang buku catatanku? Dia sudah menemukannya tapi tidak sempat mengembalikan karena insiden tadi pagi. Lalu aku meminta Takeru untuk ikut denganku. Tidak apa-apakan, kak?"

"oh... ya sudah kalau begitu. Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku Takaishi. Duluan ya Hikari." Lalu Taichi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua-

"tadi kakakmu ngapain, Hikari?" maksudku bertiga setelah Tailmon datang entah dari mana.

"Oh, Tailmon, dia mengajak kita ke karaoke besok. Dan sekarang karena kau ada di sini, kita mulai ngebahas tentang Ken. Apa lebih baik pakai bahasa Digital kuno ya untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada orang lain."

"**Ternyata banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang dirimu, Hikari,"** kata Takeru menggunakan bahasa digital kuno,** "kau bisa tenang dengan berbagai macam kondisi terburuk. Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan kakakmu sejujur mungkin dan masih merahasiakan hal yang seharusnya dirahasiakan. Kau juga lebih banyak berbicara kepada para guru dan orang tua. Lalu tiba-tiba kita hanya dimarahi untuk tidak keluar tanpa seizin orang tua. Kau juga tahu Ken reinkarnasi Koichi tanpa bukti apapun."**

"**Kan tadi aku bilang ke Ken kalau aku Cuma menebak. Kalau dia bilang bukan aku juga tidak tahu,"** jawabnya,"kalau soal menjawab dan mencari alasan karena aku kurang lebih sering melakukan itu supaya tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku anak sinting yang tahu kehidupan masa lampauku. Kadang aku bingung mana yang realitas dan mana yang hanya ingatan. Maka itu aku menggunakan buku itu sebagai bukti. Aku juga berusaha sekuat mungkin agar kepribadianku tidak mirip Takuya, biarpun sifatnya yang paling sering kulihat."

"maksudmu, kau bisa bersifat semberono, keras kepala, sok atletik, bertindak sebelum berpikir, dan selalu bersikap seperti seorang kakak laki-laki?" tanya Takeru yang ikut terpengaruh begitu Hikari tidak menggunakan bahasa digital kuno.

"Terima kasih telah memberitahu berbagai macam sifat tipikal seorang Takuya Kanbara, Takeru," balas Hikari yang merasa penyebutan sifat-sifat Takuya tidak dibutuhkan, " tapi karena dulu aku penyakitan, semua sifat kecuali atletik bisa kulakukan."

"Oh ya, coba buktikan-"

"**Hei! Ini sudah jauh dari topik. Bukankah kita harusnya membahas tentang Ken?"** tegur Tailmon kepada Hikari dan Takeru yang sudah tidak bersikap dewasa. Itu membuat mereka berdua merasa aneh dan malu karena argumentasi mereka tidak terasa memalukan sebelumnya sampai mereka benar-benar memikirkannya. Takuya dan Koji memang selalu melakukan pro dan kontra saat berbicara karena sifat dan cara berpikir mereka yang berbeda, tapi Hikari dan Takeru seharusnya tidak begitu. Akhirnya setelah meminta maaf kepada Tailmon, mereka kembali ke percakapan mereka yang sesungguhnya, **"sebenarnya aku bingung, Ken kan reinkarnasi dari Koichi-niichan. Buat apa khawatir sampai seperti ini. Dia juga mengakui dirinya sebagai reinkarnasi kakak kembar Koji dan tidak bertindak gegabah seperti diriku saat pertama kali ingat kalau aku dulu adalah Tomoki."**

"**Tapi dia bisa saja ingatan Ken tentang Koichi saat dia belum bergabung dengan kita... grup digidestined Takuya maksudku. Ini membingungkan... soal penyebutan Digidestined dulu." **Kata Takeru memberi tahu alasan mereka berhati-hati plus bingung di penyebutan tim di kehidupan lampau mereka.

"**Anggap saja mereka Warrior Digidestined. Digimon mereka berbentuk ksatria saat mereka menjadi Human Type Digimon bukan? Sebut saja seperti itu untuk sementara," **balas Hikari, **"tapi memang kita tidak tahu seberapa jauh ingatan Ken tentang petualangan Koichi dulu. Apakah ingatannya sampai ke pertempuran terakhir-"**

Lalu semua mulai bertampang suram mengingat pengorbanan yang dilakukan Koichi di pertempuran terakhir. Lowemon, Human Type Digimon elemen kegelapan atau dirinya sebagai digimon secara langsung menahan serangan langsung dari musuh utama Warrior Digidestined, Lucemon. Hati Koji yang paling hancur pada saat itu. Saat dia baru mengetahui dirinya memiliki saudara kandung yang selama itu dirahasiakan oleh ayahnya, saat dia sudah bisa mengasihi kakaknya, dia diambil oleh Digimon yang paling dibenci semua makhluk. Takeru masih bisa merasakan perasaan Koji saat itu.

"**- Tapi kita tidak tahu pasti itu adalah saat terakhir Koichi menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Dari percakapanku dengan Tailmon tadi pagi, kau juga tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya."** Kata Hikari.

"**Apa maksudmu, Hikari?"** Tanya Takeru meminta kejelasan.

"**Sekarang aku tanya, apa yang terjadi saat Telur hitam raksasa itu menetas dan memunculkan naga raksasa yang memegang bola hitam?"** tanya Hikari untuk menjelaskan yang dia inginkan.

"**Naga... Hitam...? tunggu, maksudmu saat Takuya dan Koji mengalahkan Lucemon dengan Susano-omon itu belum berakhir...?"** Takeru pun belum mengingat seluruhnya, memang sudah sewajarnya. Tailmon juga seperti meminta penjelasan.

"**Kelanjutan yang kutahu setelah Susano-omon menyucikan data digital Lucemon dia berubah menjadi telur seperti digimon-digimon jahat lainnya yang di sucikan oleh Digivice. Tetapi ada 1 perbedaan, Lucemon meninggalkan 2 buah telur. 1 hitam dan 1 putih. Telur yang putih pergi ke Desa Permulaan, sepertinya, pokoknya dia akan terlahir menjadi Digimon baik. Sedangkan yang hitam menyedot sekitarnya dan menetas menjadi naga hitam. Dan mimpiku berhenti sampai di sana. Aku tidak pernah tahu apakah Warrior Digidestined berhasil mengalahkannya atau tidak. Apakah Takuya dan yang lainnya berhasil kembali ke dunia manusia." **Jelas Hikari.

"**Jadi kau berpikir, alasan para Warrior Digidestined bereinkarnasi jadi kita 1 abad setelahnya untuk mencari tahu kelanjutan cerita mereka?" **Tanya Tailmon.

"**Kalau mencari tahu jawaban, kupikir Takuya dan Warrior Digidestined yang lain juga tahu Cuma kita saja yang melupakannya... atau lebih tepatnya tidak diberitahu. Mungkin ada misteri yang belum jelas yang terus menjadi bahan pertanyaan mereka. Misalnya, kenapa Lucemon yang awalnya pahlawan Dunia Digital menjadi jahat? kenapa para Digimon harus menjadi **_**Spirit**_** dan harus kerja keras lagi melawan musuh yang sama? Kenapa mereka membutuhkan anak manusia untuk menyelamatkan dunia mereka? Kenapa anak yang terpilih sebagai Digidestined hanya 6 padahal slot yang kosong ada 4 lagi untuk menjadi Warrior Digidestined? Kenapa Ophanimon membawa begitu banyak anak manusia ke Dunia Digital sedangkan kita bisa pas 8 orang saat pertama kali terpilih jadi Digidestined? Apa yang terjadi dengan telur putih Lucemon?"** jelas Hikari sekaligus menunjukan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

"**Hei, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kita terpilih sebagai Digidestined. Kalau yang melihat perkelahian Parrotmon dan Greymon dulu Cuma 1 anak ya hanya 1 anak yang menjadi harapan manusia. Dan Ophanimon agak dalam keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan karena sedang tertangkap Cherubimon. Mungkin dia tidak sempat memilih anak-anak yang pantas kali. Kalau soal spirit mungkin untuk rencana cadangan kalau ada masalah di Dunia Digital saat mereka sudah tidak ada lagi untuk melindungi Dunia Digital. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa teorimu salah dan aku juga tidak bisa bilang teoriku benar. Tapi kalau soal logika itu penjelasanku soal pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu yang kau bilang belum terjawab."** Kata Takeru.

"**Kalau begitu kemana semua spirit-spirit itu?"**

"**Hikari... kita semua tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita tetap dipemikiran seperti itu mengenai alasan kita bisa mengingat kehidupan masa lampau kita. Kalau kita berpikir lagi semakin banyak pertanyaan yang belum bisa kita jawab akan keluar,"** kata Tailmon dan itu berhasil menghentikan rantai pertanyaan mereka untuk sementara, **"aku bilang kita cari tahu tentang petualangan Warrior Digidestined sebanyak-banyaknya. Meskipun seabad yang lalu dan jutaan tahun digital, kemungkinan menemukan jawaban masih ada biarpun sangat kecil. Atau kita tanya Genai saja?"**

"**Boleh juga, bilang sedikit kita tertarik dengan masa lalu Dunia Digital tidak terlalu mencurigakan."** Jawab Takeru setuju begitu pula Hikari, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari pada mencari sendiri. Dan itu akhir dari meeting mereka.

* * *

Besoknya, sesuai waktu yang dijanjikan, Hikari, Takeru, dan Tailmon menunggu di depan Karaoke. Untung saja waktu janjian mereka dengan Ken tidak bentrokan dengan Taichi yang sedang berada di Karaoke jadi mereka tidak bertemu. Apalagi Hikari, Takeru, dan Tailmon datang jam 11 dijamin tidak akan ketemu, karaoke minimal 2 jam baru puas.

"Takeru..." panggil Hikari tiba-tiba dengan Tailmon yang berpura-pura menjadi boneka di tangan Hikari. Takeru menoleh panggilan Hikari biarpun agak pelan, "sekarang kau telah sadar tentang reinkarnasi ini, dan Takuya adalah kehidupan lampauku dan Koji adalah kehidupan lampaumu... kau masih memandangku sebagai perempuan kan?"

Takeru tidak pernah membayangkan Hikari menanyakan pertanyaan macam itu, memang benar sih, dari kemarin pandangannya sedikit berubah tentang Hikari. Setelah tahu dia itu yah... dulu itu Takuya dan Takeru dulu itu Koji. Manusia macam apa yang gaya pikirnya tidak berubah dengan keadaan SUPER aneh. Takeru secara harafiah berkeringat dingin takut salah menjawab karena Hikari seharusnya bepikiran seperti perempuan dan laki-laki karena dia sudah mendapat ingatan Takuya sejak kecil, jadi seharusnya jati diri Hikari sebagai perempuan menyatu dengan Takuya sebagai laki-laki... AHHHHHH! Bukan begitu... pokoknya begitu...

"Yah... tentu saja. Kau terlahir sebagai perempuan kan?" jawab Takeru, "ah... ini berat."

"Kalau secara mental? Kau melihatku sebagai Hikari atau Takuya?" tanyanya lagi lalu kali ini Takeru menggenggam tangan Hikari dengan teguh dengan mukanya yang memerah. Ternyata Takeru masih sadar kalau dirinya Takeru dan pacarnya itu Hikari.

"Aku melihatmu sebagai Hikari Kamiya, seorang rekan digidestined sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, seorang teman sekelas, dan seorang pacar. Aku suka... aku juga cinta padamu." Jawabnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan betapa malunya seorang Takeru menyatakan perasaannya lagi di depan publik. Hikari juga tidak bisa menahan rona mukanya karena dia memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Takeru biarpun bagian Takuya dalam dirinya merasa tidak enak. Dan Hikari yakin, koji di dalam diri Takeru juga merasa demikian.

"Takeru, bagaimana kalau reinkarnasi Izumi keluar?" tanya Tailmon yang masih setia menjadi nyamuk semenjak percakapan dimulai. Dan kedua kekasih ini benar-benar terkejut setelah Tailmon menyadarkan mereka. Takuya, punya perasaan dengan Izumi, tapi Takuya tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun. Bahkan Koji teman baiknya juga tidak tahu.

"Apa maksudmu Tailmon?" Tanya Takeru, lihat kan? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"loh bukannya Takuya-Niichan sudah pacaran dengan Izumi-Neechan? Bahkan Takuya-Niichan nembak di depan kita semua... maksudku di depan Tomoki dan yang lainnya. Agak mirip sih dengan penembakan Hikari ke Takeru." jawab Tailmon dan Takeru benar-benar bertampang bingung.

"Tailmon... Takuya memang suka Izumi. Tapi dia tidak pernah cerita kepada siapa-siapa. Izumi sepertinya juga bukan orang yang suka berbicara hal yang memalukan." Kata Hikari.

"Jadi Takuya dan Izumi telah melakukan hal memalukan?!" tanya Takeru tambah terkejut.

"Wah sepertinya aku datang telat ada gunanya untuk kalian," kata Ken yang tentu saja tidak membawa Minomon, muncul secara mendadak, "seru sekali percakapannya. Jahat sekali tidak menungguku sampai datang."

"Kembalikan bukunya Ken. Kau bilang seperti itu kemarin." Kata Takeru langsung ke mode serius.

"Ah... ya aku memang bilang seperti itu, tapi sebelum itu aku mau bertanya sesuatu," lalu semua terdiam menunggu pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan reinkarnasi dari Koichi. Mungkin pertanyaan darinya akan menghilangkan semua keraguan mereka atau menambah buruk situasi, "saat di pertempuran terakhir, apakah kalian semua baik-baik saja?"

"iya... kami selamat dari serangan itu dan mengalahkan Lucemon... sepertinya." Jawab Takeru dan detik itu juga Ken ambruk ke lututnya dengan kedua tangan menahan badan bagian depannya. Lalu dengan keras berteriak sambil menangis,

"SYUKURLAH! Setidaknya kalian selamat dari serangan itu... hik. Bahkan kalian mengalahkan Lucemon, oh TERIMA KASIH! Aku setidaknya berguna di detik terakhirku..." dan itu jelas mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Tapi setidaknya rasa khawatir mereka tentang Ken sia-sia karena ingatan Ken samapi ke pertempuran terakhir.

"Sudah Ken... ehm... Koichi? Ini sudah bukan pertempuran akhir lagi." Kata Takeru berusaha menenangkan bagian diri Koichi yang berada di dalam Ken.

"Lebih baik kita selesaikan masalah ini di dalam saja. Orang-orang melihat kita." Kata Hikari dan saat itu juga mereka masuk ke dalam gedung Karaoke.

* * *

"Kakak?"

"T-Takeru... Hehe... Hei. Ok aku mengaku aku sudah bekerja di sini sejak libur kenaikan kelas." Kata Yamato berusaha menjelaskan mengapa dirinya membawa nampan dengan baju seragam pegawai karaoke tersebut.

"Kalau kakak di sini, Patamon bagaimana?" Tanyanya lalu Patamon keluar dari belakang Yamato untuk melihat pasangannya," jadi kau membawanya ke tempat kerja?"

"Maaf, aku jamin dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Kau butuh kamar untuk 3 orang kan? Kalian ke kamar no 3 di lantai ini. Tentu saja Tailmon muat di sana dan Takeru, tolong jangan bilang ayah, aku sedang butuh uang untuk bandku." Kata Yamato berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi akhirnya kembali ke topik juga sekaligus meminta maaf. Tanpa berlama - lama, Hikari, Ken, dan Tailmon menuju ke kamar yang sudah disebut dan Takeru di akhir barisan untuk membalas kakaknya,

"Ya, tidak akan kuberi tahu, dan kakak, kalau ada teman-teman Digidestined yang lain di sini jangan beri tahu ada kami."

"Ok ok," dan pergilah Takeru ke rombongannya dan Yamato melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia membawa 4 buah gelas yang isinya berbeda ke kamar karaoke untuk 4 orang 1 lantai di atas kamar karaoke Hikari dan kawan-kawannya. Di dalam terdapat Taichi, Sora, Miyako, dan Iori. Orang-orang yang hadir saat kejadian kemarin subuh. Mereka secara langusng mendengar bahasa Digital kuno yang mereka anggap akrab dan itu menjadi hal yang membuat mereka memulai pertemuan mereka. Miyako dan Iori juga tidak membawa pasangan digimon mereka ke acara diskusi sama seperti Takeru dan Ken karena pasangan digimon mereka tidak punya hubungan dengan hal yang akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan, "ini minuman pesanan kalian, Iori-kun dengan teh Oolong, Sora jus jeruk, Miyako milk shake, dan Taichi cola. Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu bisa panggil dengan tombol pemanggil."

"Trims, sayang. Maaf hari ini kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan. Dan kalau ada teman-teman lain yang kita kenal, bilang kami tidak ada di sini." Kata Sora kepada pacarnya.

"Iya, iya." Lalu Yamato keluar dari ruangan memikirkan kenapa teman-temannya main rahasia-rahasiaan. Percakapan di antara Taichi dan kawan-kawan pun dimulai.

"Ok, kita sudah menunggu untuk Hikari, Takeru, Ken, dan Tailmon dan sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak bisa datang hari ini. Jadi kita mulai saja." Kata Taichi dengan kata-kata pembukanya, "kalian positif mengingat ingatan masa lalu kalian setelah mendengar seruan Tailmon kemarin kan? Dan kalian semua tidak berada di pihak jahat yang menghancurkan dunia digital ratusan juta tahun digital yang lalu?"

Mereka mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang menanyakan kepastian dari keadaan mereka, "baiklah kita semua mulai mengaku kalian reinkarnasi dari siapa."

Setelah pernyataan Taichi, semua agak ragu dengan reaksi yang lain tapi akhirnya Iori yang bicara dulu, "Aku... Bokomon... Jya."

"Eh! Iori-kun itu reinkarnasi Bokomon, tapi dia kan Digimon? Sikap mereka tidak pas lagi." Sora agak keceplosan dengan yang satu itu, tapi yang lain juga menunjukan muka yang terkejut. Dan pengakuan yang kedua dilakukan oleh Sora sendiri, "kalau aku salah satu dari 3 Digimon malaikat, Ophanimon."

"So-sora-san itu Ophanimon?" tidak salah untuk Miyako bertanya secara tidak percaya. Ophanimon itu Digimon tingkat tinggi dan dia juga bereinkarnasi. Semua orang terus dikejutkan dengan berbagai pengakuan dari tiap-tiap orang. Setelah pengakuan Sora, Miyako agak sedikit terdiam dan wajah yang takut muncul di wajahnya seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang salah dan hasilnya bisa menyeramkan, "aku... ehm aku Cherubimon."

* * *

Kembali ke ruang karaoke Hikari dan kawan-kawan. Dengan Ken berada di pihak mereka bisa mendapat kemajuan besar mengenai misteri yang menyebalkan mengenai alasan mereka masih mengingat kehidupan lampau mereka. Dari sudut pandangnya, mungkin akan terjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Tapi Ken juga punya beberapa pertanyaan berhubung dirinya yang masih baru soal mengingat kehidupannya yang dulu.

"wah, kasus Hikari memang spesial, ya. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat bisa melihat ingatan orang lain sejak kecil?" tanya Ken. Berhubung ruang karaoke itu kedap suara tidak perlu bersusah payah menggunakan bahasa Digital kuno agar tidak terdengar orang lain. Dan Hikari mengingat masa-masa suramnya saat berumur 7 tahun dan di tertawakan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Pokoknya berakhir dengan menjadi bahan bercandaan dan semua orang tidak percaya denganku." Jawab Hikari dengan muka yang pahit.

"Ken, kemarin kami melakukan diskusi dan kami mau kau mendengar pendapatmu mengenai alasan kita bisa mengingat kejadian di kehidupan lampau kita. Apakah menjawab hal-hal yang belum jelas tentang petualangan Warrior Digidestined? Apakah akan muncul musuh baru? Apakah kita harus mencari kandidat Digidestined elemen air, tanah, kayu, dan besi yang belum ada? Apakah kita harus menjaga telur putih Lucemon? Bagaimana menurut mu Ken?" tanya Takeru ke topik yang lebih ke arah permasalahan mereka.

"Tunggu, warrior Digidestined itu grup Digidestined Takuya, Koji gitu-gitu?" tanya Ken memastikan, sebutan itu memang Hikari baru buat kemarin, jadi baru sebagian orang yang tahu. Takeru menggangguk sebagai tanda benar, "dan apa maksudmu dengan telur putih Lucemon? Memang setelah dikalahkan ada telur hitamnya juga?"

Setelah itu Tailmon menceritakan versi singkat kejadian setelah Lucemon dikalahkan oleh Susano-omon. Dengan singkat Ken mengerti semuanya, "itu semua tidak salah, tapi tidak pasti benar juga. Memang banyak kejadian yang ditinggalkan mereka sepertinya. Dan kalau kita masih mengingat reinkarnasi kita, SEHARUSNYA, kita memang ada tugas yang harus kita lakukan sebagai kita. Tapi ada juga harapan terakhir."

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Tailmon melihatnya dengan matanya yang besar.

"Misalnya, Takuya ingin ketemu bertemu seseorang seperti... Izumi karena saat dia di ambang kematian dia tidak bertemu dengannya lalu sebagai bentuk penyesalan reinkarnasinya dipaksa untuk mengingat tentang dirinya agar keinginannya yang belum terwujud terjadi." Jawabnya.

"Jangan bilang kau pernah melihat ingatan Takuya menembak Izumi di depan Koichi." Tebak Hikari.

"Memang iya kan? Aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi sepertinya bukan di dunia Digital. Mungkin dunia manusia saat mereka kembali setelah urusan di dunia digital selesai. Tapi tidak 1 pun di antara kita yang ingat apakah anggota Warrior Digidestined itu kembali ke dunia manusia setelah naga hitam itu menetas. Bahkan untuk kasusku aku Cuma bisa mengingat sampai diri Koichi yang terkena serangan Lucemon." Jawab Koichi.

"soal Takuya menembak Izumi ini membuat kemungkinan mereka kembali dengan selamat ke dunia manusia setelah pertempuran terakhir sangat terbuka. Bahkan kau dapat ingatan dari Koichi di sana, ada kemungkinan Koichi masih hidup. Biarpun saat datang ke Dunia Digital Koichi sedang koma dan diantara hidup dan mati setelah jatuh dari tangga mengejar Koji dan kesadarannya pergi ke dunia Digital." Kata Takeru.

"Jadi Koichi-niichan masih ada kemungkinan untuk hidup?!" kata Tailmon dengan bahagia dan tidak percaya kalau kemungkinan itu masih ada. Sedangkan Hikari masih memikirkan perkataan Ken mengenai diri Takuya yang ingin bertemu seseorang. Dan saat itu juga wajah Izumi yang terbayang diotaknya dan langsung Hikari berkata,

"Ken... ada orang yang ingin Takuya temui."

* * *

(pojok wawancara! Tiap 5 chapter sekali)

G4l3win (WIN) : Halo semuanya... di sini G4l3win! Selamat datang di pojok wawancara fanfcition Saya Adalah Keajaiban. Pokoknya setiap cerita yang dikarang olehku pasti ada beginian jadi tenang saja. Pojok wawancara ini akan memperkenalkan karakter-karakter yang ada di cerita (kecuali pemeran utama karena cerita kan tentang pemeran utama) melalui sudut pandang yang berbeda. Baiklah, marilah kita sambut tokoh berambut pirang pacar Hikari, Takeru Takaishi!

Takeru (Take) : Hai, saya Takeru Takaishi, salam kenal.

WIN : Ah... Takeru sopan sekali... bagaimana rasanya punya pacar?"

Take : umm... wajar ya kalau pertanyaan pertama sebuah wawancara langsung topik yang seperti itu?"

WIN : wajar untukku. Sekarang jawab.

Take : eh... ya senang. Agak berdebar-debar juga sih. Dan aku merasa hubungan kami jadi lebih dari sekedar teman dan aku jadi memiliki hal berharga untuk dilindungi.

WIN : Aku suka jawaban terakhirmu daripada jawaban-jawaban lainnya, semuanya terlalu biasa dan kau hanya menyebutkan apa yang memang wajar dialami orang yang sedang pacaran.

Take : eh... jadi aku harus jawab seperti apa?

WIN : Lanjut! pertanyaan selanjutnya. Aku punya sebuah review yang bilang seharusnya Hikari yang menjadi reinkarnasi Koji dan bukan kau. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang itu?

Take : yah... kau kurang lebih yang mengatur jalannya cerita. Kau mau ceritanya tidak ketebak bukan? Ya kau sudah mendapatkannya. Kalau pun aku bereaksi seperti apapun aku juga tidak bisa mengubah alur yang kau buat.

WIN : Betul sekali! Aku suka jawabanmu! Nah bagaimana kalau sebuah pesan dan kesan sebagai penutup.

Take : Doakan semoga hubunganku dengan Hikari langgeng dan tidak terganggu dengan urusan reinkarnasi ini. Tetap baca 'Saya Adalah Keajaiban' atau versi inggrisnya 'Atashi Wa Kiseki' dan tunggu bab berikutnya ya. Senang?

WIN : BAHAGIA!

(beritahu pendapatmu tentang pojok wawancara ini. Aku selalu kasih barang seperti ini di setiap karya tulis yang ku buat. Kalau tidak suka bilang saja, chapter berikutnya tidak akan ku bikin lagi.) nantikan bab 6 ya semua! Terus baca dan review ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Bab 6

"Ken... Ada orang yang ingin Takuya temui." Tidak perlu menyebut siapa namanya, kurang lebih semua sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud Hikari.

"Bagus dong, setidaknya itu menjadi alasan yang konkrit mengapa kau harus mengingat ingatan Takuya. Biarpun begitu kita tidak tahu siapa reinkarnasi dari siapa. Seperti terpilih secara acak tapi masih dalam kelompok Digidedstined." Balas Ken, "oh ya, aku hampir lupa dengan tujuanku untuk mengembalikan buku catatan Hikari."

Lalu Ken mengeluarkan buku Hikari yang dari kemarin disebut-sebut. Buku yang telah membuat kehidupan mereka berubah hanya dalam beberapa jam, "Hikari, aku tahu kau memerlukan buku ini, tapi kau juga tahu apa akibatnya kepada orang lain yang membacanya. Kuharapkan kau hancurkan buku ini begitu sampai rumah. Tapi kalau kau tak mau menghancurkan buku ini itu juga terserah asalkan kau pintar-pintar menjaga buku ini."

"Tidak, akan kuhancurkan buku ini, Ken. Aku sudah punya kalian yang mengerti keadaanku. Aku tidak perlu buku ini untuk curhat lagi." Jawab Hikari dengan yakin begitu menerima buku itu dari Ken.

"Jadi anggota Warrior Digidestined yang belum muncul tinggal Junpei dan Izumi..." Kata Takeru, dia sedikit tidak bersemangat saat menyebutkan nama Izumi dari mulutnya.

"Si Bokomon dan Neemon bagaimana? Lalu Patamon dari telur Seraphimon yang juga ikut petualangan mereka bagaimana?" tanya Tailmon mengingat masih ada 3 Digimon yang ikut petualangan mereka, "tapi kalau Seraphimon direinkarnasi, Ophanimon dan Cherubimon juga bisa direinkarnasi."

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, dan Cherubimon adalah 3 Digimon tipe malaikat yang berperan penting di dalam petualangan para Warrior Digidestined. Singkat cerita saat petualangan Warrior Digidestined Cherubimon dimanipulasi dan menjadi jahat lalu membuat spirit 5 elemen spirit menjadi jahat juga dan menyerang Dunia Digital pada masa itu. Ophanimon ditangkap dan Seraphimon terjebak di Istananya dan tidak tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi Ophanimon masih bisa memanggil anak-anak manusia yang menjadi Digidestined untuk menyelamatkan Dunia Digital. Akhirnya Dunia Digital selamat, Cherubimon berhasil disucikan menjadi Digitama tapi mengorbankan Ophanimon dan Seraphimon. Seraphimon menjadi Digitama saat para Warrior Digidestined ke Istana Seraphimon dan diserang oleh salah satu Digimon Warrior spirit yang terkorupsi oleh Cherubimon pada waktu itu. Para Warrior Digidestined membawa Digitama Seraphimon yang kemudian menetas menjadi Patamon. Itulah singkat cerita yang tidak terlalu singkat.

"Lalu, kalau begitu, Gotsumon teman Koji, Datamon yang memiliki Beast Spirit elemen es milik Tomoki, si Swanmon dari desa permulaan, Sorcerymon yang membantu Warrior Digidestined kabur dari istana Seraphimon-"

"Heiheihei, kayaknya tokoh-tokoh yang penting saja yang direinkarnasi deh. Kalau semua Digimon yang pernah akrab dengan anggota Warrior Digidestined saja tidak terlalu meyakinkan." Kata Ken yang tidak setuju dengan daftar Digimon yang kemungkinan direinkarnasi oleh Hikari, "dan ada kemungkinan juga si Dynasmon dan Rhodoknightmon untuk direinkarnasi."

"Lucemon..." mereka hampir lupa dengan daftar-daftar Digimon jahat dari masa lalu. Kalau Lucemon bisa direinkarnasi juga seperti yang Tailmon takutkan, para Digidestined yang mengingat diri mereka sebagai reinkarnasi anggota Warrior Digidestined harus bertempur lagi.

"Orang-orang yang berkemungkinan mengingat kehidupan lampau mereka juga tidak sedikit loh. Anggota Digidestined kita ada 12 orang dan 12 pasangan Digimon. Sedangkan yang berkepentingan di petualangan Warrior Digidestined ada 6 anak manusia, 3 Digimon tingkat anak-anak (child level), 3 Digimon malaikat, 3 musuh utama (Lucemon, Dynasmon, dan Rhodoknightmon). Masih ada sisa 9 kandidat dari anggota Digidestined kita yang bukan reinkarnasi dari Digimon atau manusia dari masa Takuya dkk berpetualang di Dunia Digital." Kata Ken.

"Kau yakin sekali orang-orang yang menjadi reinkarnasi para Warrior Digidestined dan digimon-digimon yang berhubungan dari grup Digidestined kita. Sekarang anak-anak yang terpilih sudah berada di seluruh dunia tahu." Tanggap Takeru.

"Aku lumayan yakin karena Hikari yang pertama kali sadar bahwa dia reinkarnasi Takuya ada di sini. kalau si siapapun yang mengatur alur reinkarnasi menginginkan orang-orang yang menjadi reinkarnasi Warrior Digidestined di belahan dunia lain, berarti, orang yang pertama kali mengingat kehidupan lampaunya bukan Hikari dan tidak berada di sini. aku juga yakin Digidestined yang menjadi reinkarnasi Takuya dkk supaya mereka lebih cepat menyerap tentang petualangan mereka. Lagi pula, sekarang reinkarnasi Koji, Tomoki, dan Koichi juga berasal dari anggota Digidestined juga dan ini jelas bukan kebetulan karena sudah terjadi lebih dari 3 kali." Jelas Ken panjang lebar dan yang lain tampak setuju dengan penjelasan Ken. Orang yang pertama kali sadar akan reinkarnasi ini ada di antara mereka, lalu sekarang Takeru, Tailmon, dan Ken ikut-ikutan mengingat kehidupan lampau mereka. Teman-teman Digidestined mereka akan menjalani kehidupan abnormal yang senasib.

"Pokoknya Hikari, kau jangan sembarangan menyebutkan siapa kehidupan lampaumu. Kau harus tahu benar siapa kehidupan lampau orang itu baru kau boleh mengaku siapa dirimu. Kita tidak tahu siapa musuh dan siapa teman karena mereka memasang wajah teman kita." Lanjut Ken.

"Berarti kalian juga jangan sembarangan menyebut kehidupan lampau kalian dong. Bukan Cuma aku doang." Kata Hikari yang memaksakan yang lainnya untuk berhati-hati juga.

"Hikari, kau reinkarnasi dari Takuya-Niichan pemimpin Warrior Digidestined. Kami tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu, kau memegang peran yang penting bagi kami." Jelas Tailmon sambil memegang tangan pasangannya. Hikari tidak percaya, dia sekarang naik pangkat jadi pemimpin mereka hanya karena dia reinkarnasi dari Takuya? Memang kehidupan mereka pasti akan berubah, tapi Hikari bukan tipe orang yang berkarisma memimpin seperti kakaknya, Takuya, bahkan Daisuke masih lebih baik dengan posisi pemimpin dari pada dirinya. Bahu Hikari menjadi berat, dia berharap bisa menjalani hari dengan baik setelah ini.

"Hikari, kita juga akan berhati-hati. Kami hanya memprioritaskan dirimu sedikit lebih diatas diri kita masing-masing. Maka itu aku akan melindungimu agar hal-hal buruk tidak terjadi padamu."

Ciee, Takeru...

*Gedebuk*

Tepat diatas mereka terdengar bunyi keras tapi karena mereka di tempat karaoke, suara itu masih teredam, hanya kamar-kamar yang dekat dengan kamar yang bersangkutan dapat mendengar suara itu dan kamar tempat Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, dan Ken berada adalah salah satunya.

"Diatas sedang Tawuran kali ya?" tanya Ken sedikit bercanda. Tapi Hikari langsung keluar kamar karena penasaran.

"Hikari tunggu!" Takeru sang ksatria kuda putih yang baru saja bilang dia akan melindungi Hikari langsung mengejar sang putri agar kata-kata manisnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Tailmon pun mengejar mereka karena dia juga masih pasangan Digimon dari Hikari. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Ken akhirnya ikut juga. Ditengah jalan menuju lantai atas, karena mereka lari-lari, Yamato mendengar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian ngapain lari-lari? Kalau mau ke toilet di lantai ini juga ada." Kata Yamato sambil menggendong Patamon. Hikari dan yang lainnya langsung berhenti, melapor ke karyawan di tempat juga pilihan yang tepat.

"Kak, diatas ada kerusuhan. Kami mau mengecek." Jelas Takeru.

"Hah? Iya? Tunggu aku juga ikut." Lalu Yamato membawa telepon genggamnya jaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu yang harus dilapor ke pihak yang berwajib. Patamon pun terbang ke samping Takeru setelah berpisah beberapa jam. Mereka lalu berlari menaiki tangga dan sesampai di anak tangga terakhir di lantai berikutnya, Hikari yang berada di paling depan dari antara mereka berhenti mendadak dan menempelkan badannya ke dinding sebelah kiri. Seperti game tembak-tembakan untuk _1st person point of view_ saat sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding agar tidak tertembak. Tanpa harus berbicara apa-apa, alasan Hikari melakukan itu sudah jelas begitu mendengar suara teriakan Iori,

"CHERUBIMON! Kau sialan! Karena kau semua Digimon menderita!" Seru Iori, sepertinya mereka keluar dari kamar karaoke mereka tepat sebelum mereka sampai ke depan lorong kamar karaoke mereka. Akhirnya Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, Ken, dan Yamato yang terlanjut bersembunyi sekalian menguping dan menguping dari balik diding.

"Iori-kun tenang dulu!" kata Sora yang sedang menahan Iori agar dia tidak mendekati Miyako lebih dari jarak mereka yang sekarang. Iori bisa menonjok Miyako kapan saja. Miyako tampak tidak akan membalas seruan Iori yang sudah cukup menyakitkan itu.

"Iori, tenangkan dirimu." Kali ini Taichi yang bertindak. Dia langsung pergi ke ke belakang Miyako yang ketakutan.

"Taichi-san, jangan ke sana, dia itu reinkarnasi Cherubimon-"

"Aku tahu Iori, tapi kau jangan langsung bertindak seenak keinginanmu." Kata Taichi.

"Oh ya memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Iori mulai bertambah emosi.

"Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Takuya Kanbara, pemimpin Digidestined yang menyelamatkan dunia Digital." Jawabnya dengan yakin. Dan ini membuat semua yang mendengar pernyataan itu terutama Hikari, Takeru, Tailmon, dan Ken terkejut tidak terkira bahkan Takeru merasa kesal karena ada orang pura-pura mengaku bahwa dirinya itu Takuya. Dan reaksi lain yang keluar dari Hikari yang sedikit tidak terduga,

"Heh, mengaku sebagai Takuya segala... menarik."

Hal yang terbayang oleh Ken tentang situasi yang baru terjadi tersebut adalah Taichi berbohong. Dia agak terdiam dan sedikit tidak percaya, dia juga sempat meragukan kalau Hikari itu reinkarnasi dari Takuya begitu mendengar mengakuan Taichi yang begitu indah. Mungkin sudah dijelaskan beberapa kali di bab sebelumnya, tapi Taichi memang sangat menjanjikan kalau benar-benar reinkarnasi Takuya dan Dia cocok dari berbagai macam sudut. Perasaan ragu yang mencul di otak Ken itu membuat dia merasa bersalah untuk beberapa detik apalagi melihat teman-temannya yang langsung memasang tampang kesal kepada Taichi yang seenaknya mengaku.

Tapi Ken sebagai orang yang realistis kembali mengamati keadaan. Dia melihat orang-orang yang telibat di kerusuhan itu adalah orang-orang yang hadir di ekspedisi mencari buku catatan Daisuke kemarin subuh. Hal ini membuat Ken bertanya-tanya, masa semua orang membaca buku milik Hikari saat mencari buku catatan Daisuke? Kapan itu semua terjadi? Ken melihat semua mencari dengan baik, mungkin Takeru bertingkah aneh sedikit karena dia sudah membaca buku itu dan Tailmon menghilang karena tidak tahan begitu membaca buku Hikari, menunjukkan kalau proses mengingat ingatan lampau mereka itu menyakitkan. Ken juga mengalami sih, jadi kesimpulan itu agak tidak penting, yang penting, apa yang memicu mereka untuk mengingat kalau mereka tidak menunjukkan membaca buku Hikari. Dari percakapan tadi pun, baik Ken atau siapa pun di posisi sekitar Ken bisa tahu siapa reinkarnasi dari siapa selain Taichi pura-pura mengaku sebagai Takuya dan Miyako sebagai Cherubimon.

"Takuya Kanbara, kenapa kau melindunginya? Dia itu reinkarnasi Digimon jahat!" Seru Iori tapi Sora terus menahannya dari tindakan gegabah, "Sora-san kau kan reinkarnasi dari Ophanimon! Seharusnya kau mengerti betapa bahayanya Chrubimon."

"Iori-kun tenangkan dirimu! Kumohon! Kita ini teman... kau menyadari tentang kehidupan lampaumu dan langsung melupakan kalau Miyako-chan itu temanmu? Kemarin kita masih bersenang-senang di dunia Digital yang kita perjuangkan. Kau mengobrol dengan Takeru, Daisuke, dan Yamato saat istirahat kemarin tanpa masalah." Kata Sora berusaha menyadarkan kalau mereka semua itu teman.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau, Seraphimon, dan Cherubimon juga dulu baik-baik saja. Lalu Cherubimon termanipulasi dan hubungan apapun diantara kalian hancur!" balas Iori dan sebuah tamparan melayang ke ke pipi Iori. Sora langsung terlihat mengerikan setelah dia melakukan hal itu. Tapi Iori tidak bisa dicapai hanya dengan kata-kata. Maka itu Sora membutuhkan sesuatu yang fisik, tapi dia tidak bermaksud sampai menampar dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Dia langsung memeluk Iori dan meminta maaf sambil mengangis. Memang menggampar seseorang yang bukan haknya membuat rasa bersalah Sora langsung menumpuk. Sora langsung berhenti berbicara sementara setelah itu.

* * *

"Maaf untuk tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya, tapi Sora memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu orang lain kalau mereka ada di sini." kata Yamato sambil berbisik. Dia masih konsisten diam di tempat mengikuti sebuah argumen dan percakapan yang topiknya dia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Tapi karena Yamato mengerti apa yang Taichi dkk katakan, pasti ada pertanya yang muncul. Saat itu tiba, akan sangat menyusahkan untuk menjelaskan.

"Kita tahu kok mereka ada di sini, Kak." Jawab Takeru singkat dan langsung mengabaikan kakaknya dan membuatnya lebih tertinggal dan bingung dengan membahas masalah Taichi dan Miyako sebagai reinkarnasi Cherubimon, " Hikari, Tailmon, Ken, karena kita tidak tahu identitas Taichi sebenarnya dan alasan kenapa dia berpura-pura, lebih baik jangan sembarangan menyebutkan identitas Hikari, akan menjadi syok bagi mereka yang baru mengingat kehidupan lampau mereka kalau mereka tahu ada 2 orang reinkarnasi Takuya. Kita juga tahu kalau Miyako itu reinkarnasi dari Cherubimon dan harus waspada. Bagaimana menurutmu Hikari?"

"Eh? Aku? Eh... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, yang penting jangan membahayakan diri kalian. Tapi aku ingin bicara dengan Ophanimon dan Cherubimon... maksudku reinkarnasi dari mereka, siapa tahu mereka punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan kita." Jawab Hikari.

"Hah? Pokoknya kau setuju untuk tidak memberi tahu kau reinkarnasi dari siapa dulu sampai situasi di sini jelas kan? Itu urusan nanti, kita harus memutuskan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." Kata Takeru.

"Aku bisa mendengar kalian berbisik tahu." Kata Taichi dari lorong di depan kamar karaokenya, mereka yang berada di tangga hampir kehilangan jantung mereka tadi. Setelah Iori dipeluk oleh Sora yang sedang menangis terisak, ruangan menjadi tidak terlalu dan suara bisikan Takeru yang kurang keras bisa terdengar dengan baik. Mau tak mau mereka keluar dengan malu ya tindakan mengintip dan menguping urusan orang biarpun masih ada urusan dengan diri mereka. Situasi jadi tidak enak, orang-orang yang berada di area sekita Hikari berdiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa, "aku ada firasat kalian ada di sekitar sini, jadi sejak kapan kalian menguping?"

Taichi bersikap mengintimidasi sedikit di akhir kalimat. Tapi Hikari tampak sedikit tidak terganggu dengan itu.

"Sejak Iori teriak Cherubimon di depan muka Miyako." Jawab Hikari, karena sudah terjawab, dan bohong tampak tidak bisa mengubah banyak hal, ya tidak ada yang bisa komplain. Yamato sang Gentlemen sejati langsung membantu Sora yang sedang berada di mood yang labil, "jadi kakak itu Takuya?"

"jadi... Hikari juga reinkarnasi seseorang dari petualangan Digidestined di masa lampau? Lalu kalian semua juga? Yamato juga?" tanya Sora yang sudah membaik, emosi Miyako masih tidak baik. Sepertinya Miyako masih di keadaan labil seperti saat Tailmon pertama kali mengingat. Miyako yang belum jelas dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya sudah diperlakukan dengan buruk. Iori juga sama saja, dia diam seperti patung, tentu dia merasa bersalah tapi sepertinya kepribadian dari kehidupan lampaunya masih mengambil alih dan dirinya masih belum jelas dengan mana yang ingatan dan yang mana kenyataan.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Hikari dkk masih belum tahu Iori reinkarnasi dari siapa karena belum ada yang nyebut saat kerusuhan terjadi.

"Iya... sepertinya." Jawab Hikari dan pura-pura masih bingung dengan siapa dirinya, dia sudah bagus soal berakting seperti itu berkat latihan bertahun-tahun. Taichi melihat bingung dan meminta penjelasan lalu Ken mengambil alih.

"Umm... aku reinkarnasi Koichi, ngomong-ngomong. Terima kasih untuk tidak bertanya." Katanya dan muka orang-orang yang masih belum tahu dengan fakta itu terkejut.

"Eh? Benaran? Kau Koichi Kimura yang ikut berpetualang dengan Takuya-sama dan anak-anak terpilih lainnya... jya." Kata Iori kembali segar.

"tunggu... itu 'jya' di setiap akhir kalimat itu... Iori... kau Bokomon? Si berisik Bokomon? Dasar, kau kasar sekali dengan perempuan. Pacarnya bisa marah tahu." tebak Takeru sekaligus ditutup dengan godaan untuk Ken. Dia menatap Takeru dengan sinis untuk itu, tapi itu mengingatkannya untuk lebih khawatir dengan pacarnya, "ngomong-ngomong, aku reinkarnasi Koji."

"Benarkah?! Kau Koji? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi kawan." Kata Taichi lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang dikepal untuk melakukan fist bump yang sering Takuya dan Koji lakukan sabagai lambang pertemanan mereka. Hikari dan Takeru juga telah melakukan fist bump ini, Ternyata Taichi ini lumayan pintar berpura-pura. Untuk tidak mengundang kecurigaan, Takeru menerima undangan fist bump itu.

Setidaknya kali ini ada 2 kelompok yang kaget. Dan tinggal Tailmon yang harus memperkenalkan siapa kehiudpan lampaunya, " aku Tomoki. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Bokomon, Ophanimon, um Miyako,... Takuya... niichan."

Ya memang tidak enak memanggil yang palsu tapi mereka harus ikut ke permainan yang sudah dimulai. Tapi Taichi bisa melakukan hal sikap ke-kakak-an di depan Tailmon. Dia menggendong Tailmon dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. Setelah selesai dia kembali ke bisnis.

"Lalu, kalian bagaimana Yamato, Patamon?." Tanya Taichi kepada teman baiknya.

"... kalau aku menjawab ini... ah!" Yamato agak frustasi harus mulai dari mana, Patamon juga tidak tampak terlalu santai, "aku... sebenarnya merasa agak sedikit nyambung dengan... tidaktidaktidak... aku Cuma kenal Takuya-Niichan, Tomoki, Koji-Niichan, dan Koichi-Niichan."

"Yamato, kau tidak tahu nama-nama Digimon yang kita sebut, kau hanya mengenal nama-nama Digidestined dan memanggil orang-orang yang seumuran dengan Takuya dengan imbuhan Nii-chan lalu seumuran atau lebih tua dari Tomoki. Kau itu reinkarnasi dari siapa?" tanya Sora.

"Eh... em... aku Cuma mengenal nama-nama itu, tapi aku tidak tahu aku reinkarnasi dari siapa." Jawab Yamato sedikit kikuk, Dia takut salah menjawab. Bagaimana dengan Patamon?

"Aku kenal dengan kehidupan lampau kalian semua. Aku juga tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan." Jawab Patamon, "tapi aku masih belum jelas siapa aku, tapi aku punya sedikit masalah dengan Cherubimon sepertinya..."

"Patamon... aku mengerti kalau ingatanmu masih belum jelas, tapi kau ngapain dekat-dekat Ken?" tanya Takeru ke pasangan Digimonnya yang sudah mendarat di atas pundak Ken. Ken tampak tidak menyadari sampai Takeru bertanya. Akhirnya Patamon kembali ke pasangannya dan memberitahu kalau dia tidak sadar dia ada di pundak Ken. Di saat bersamaan, Hikari melihat Taichi bergerak menjauhi dirinya. Kalau dia menjauh berarti dia ada di dekatnya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan Hikari juga tidak sadar akan hal itu. Untuk kali ini, Hikari membiarkan ini lewat.

"Oh sekarang ini mengejutkan. Nanti semua anggota Digidestined beserta pasangan Digimon mereka akan mengingat kehidupan lampau mereka, jya." Kata Iori... tapi hati-hati dengan apa yang kau ucapkan loh... bisa-bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"sudah... lebih baik kita lanjutkan ini di dalam, kita punya Hikari, Yamato, dan Patamon yang tidak tahu siapa diri mereka di masa lalu. Takeru adalah Koji, Ken adalah Koichi, dan Tailmon adalah Tomoki." Kata Taichi dan ide itu adalah ide yang terbaik setelah begitu banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Kupikir karena lebih banyak orang, berarti kalian butuh kamar yang lebih besar donk. Ayo, aku tunjukan arahnya." Kata Yamato. Semua lalu langsung mengikuti karyawan yang bisa dipercaya. Hikari melihat Miyako yang diam dari tadi dengan Ken di sampingnya.

"Miyako... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hikari sebagai teman selama setahun terakhir. Ken menunjukan muka khawatirnya, dia tampak menyesal karena tidak melindungi Miyako dan memilih untuk mempedulikan keamanan situasi. Tapi Miyako tidak membenci Ken karena itu, Ken masih mau menemaninya saat semua orang hanya mau bermain aman dan menyalahkan semuanya pada reinkarnasi dari digimon jahat. Lalu Tailmon dan Takeru ikut menemani Miyako yang tertinggal di belakang. Akhirnya Miyako bisa tersenyum lagi.

*pipipipi*

"Maaf telepon genggamku berbuynyi," kata Hikari lalu dia menjawabnya, " halo... iya? Oh Daisuke? Eh iya baik-baik... selamat pagi."

"Siapa itu?" tanya Takeru yang menjadi khawatir begitu mendengar nama Daisuke terutama untuk Ken.

"Sepertinya ibu Daisuke berusaha memanggil teman Daisuke tapi dia memilih secara acak dari daftar kontak Daisuke dan aku yang terpilih. Oh kabar baik, Daisuke sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Jawab Hikari.

* * *

Bab 6 semuanya... lebih pendek dari biasanya. makin banyak yang tahu kalau mereka reinkarnasi dari jaman Warrior Digidestined berjaya. terus baca dan review ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Bab 7

"Ada apa Hikari?" tanya Taichi melihat gerombolan Hikari, Takeru, Ken, Miyako, dan Tailmon diam di belakang saat yang lain sudah masuk ke kamar karaoke yang lebih besar, "semua sudah pada masuk."

"Oh..." balas Hikari sedikit terpatah-patah akibat tidak mengantisipasi panggilan kakaknya, "itu, aku mendapat panggilan dari Motomiya-san, ibu Daisuke kalau Daisuke sudah diijinkan untuk pulang. Dan dia tanya apakah aku bisa datang menjenguk."

"oh! Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau lukanya benar-benar tidak terlalu parah." Komentar Taichi dengan lega. Begitu-begitu Taichi tetap teman, kakak kelas, dan senior klub sepakbola Daisuke, "jadi kau mau menjenguknya Hikari?"

"ya... aku yang diminta. Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak kan?" jawab Hikari.

"kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu." Kata Takeru tapi lengan Taichi segera mengalungi leher Takeru dan membuatnya tertarik ke badan Taichi. Hikari dan Takeru terkejut melihat tindakan Taichi yang tidak terduga, "eh... Taichi-san?"

"maaf Hikari, hari ini pacarmu harus kupinjam dulu. Ada banyak hal yang kita harus ceritakan sebagai teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Iya tidak Takeru?" tanya Taichi sambil mempererat tangannya membuat Takeru kesulitan dalam menggerakan lehernya. Dan saat Taichi melihat keadaan reinkarnasi Koji di tangannya, Takeru berusaha terlihat senyaman mungkin di keadaan yang secara harafiah menyesakan dirinya. Melihat Taichi dengan baiknya berpura-pura akrab dengan Takeru, Takeru pun juga tidak mau kalah pura-pura.

"Kakak, aku mau bertanya sesuatu," kata Hikari ingin mengetes seberapa pengetahuannya sebagai Takuya.

"Tentu, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Kakak tahu kan aku tidak punya banyak ingatan mengenai kehidupan lampau apapun itu. Bisakah kakak ceritakan sedikit tentang Takuya? Siapa tahu aku bisa ingat sesuatu dari itu."

"hmm... aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Pokoknya, aku datang ke Dunia Digital dengan Trainmon bersama Tomoki, Junpei, Izumi, dan Koji di Trainmon yang lain. Takuya bertemu dengan human spiritnya Agnimon di Flame Terminal saat Takuya melawan Cerberumon. Dia bertemu dengan Vitramon dengan cara yang kurang menyenangkan. Awalnya Vitramon tidak terlalu jinak dan hampir melukai Tomoki. Takuya sempat tidak mau berubah lagi jadi Vitramon karena takut melukai teman-temannya. Huh... kalau aku lanjut ceritanya tidak ada habisnya." Kata Takuya dan Hikari harus mengakui kalau Taichi benar-benar membuat pr-nya. Karena tidak menemukan kesalahan Hikari hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk seperti baru belajar sesuatu yang baru.

"terima kasih kak. Aku punya bayangan sekarang." Taichi pun tersenyum melihat dirinya bisa membantu terutama ditarik oleh Taichi ke kamar karaoke, Takeru menoleh sekali lagi untuk melihat wajah Hikari dan bukan hanya melihat wajahnya, mereka bertatap mata. Hikari seperti memberikan dorongan moral kepada Takeru yang terpaksa melakukan hal itu untuk dirinya dan dorongan moral itu benar-benar membantu. Takeru bisa tersenyum supaya Hikari bisa melihat kalau tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan dan itu membuat Hikari tersenyum juga. Hingga akhirnya tatapan di mata itu berakhir dan mereka harus berpisah jalan.

"Hikari," panggil Ken yang memapah Miyako, "aku ingin sekali menjenguk Daisuke, tapi aku harus menjaga Miyako."

"maaf Ken..." kata Miyako yang merasa dia menjadi penghalang pacarnya untuk bertemu dengan teman baiknya. Raut sedihnya karena terus menyusahkan Ken terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"itu bukan salahmu Miyako," balas Ken berusaha agar Miyako tidak menyalahkan dirinya dan membuat Miyako merasa lebih baik, "lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Takeru dan Tailmon sendirian di sana jadi ini bukan salahmu."

Memang penjelasan itu terdengar tidak jelas di telinga Miyako tapi Ken bermaksud baik dan setidaknya Miyako mengerti tentang itu. Ternyata Ken itu tidak jago berpikir cepat dalam penghiburan.

"tolong sampaikan salamku pada Daisuke, Hikari kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"tentu Ken, akan kusampaikan nanti." Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang diperlukan Ken dan Miyako menyusul yang lainnya ke ruang Karaoke.

"Hati-hati di jalan Hikari, sampaikan ke Daisuke aku minta maaf... atau mungkin aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanya Tailmon yang mengkhawatirkan Hikari. Tapi partnernya tersenyum dan merendahkan badannya untuk memudahkannya melihat mata ke mata.

"Tailmon aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau membuat Daisuke mengingat kejadian kemarin. Jadi menurutku cukup diriku yang datang. Bukan aku mau mengusirmu tapi aku agak takut keadaan mental Daisuke masih belum stabil. Ibunya juga anehnya hanya memintaku datang sendirian." Kata Hikari maksudnya tentang Tailmon menyerang Daisuke kemarin. Itu jelas bukan kenangan baik. Tailmon mengerti maksud pasangannya lalu mereka berpisah dengan pelukan sebagai penutup.

"ingat Hikari, kami ada di sisimu dan Kau tidak sendirian. Dan jangan bengong menatap langit dulu." Kata Tailmon sebelum berlari menuju kamar karaoke. Dan maksudnya bengong menatap langit adalah saat privat Hikari mendapat flashback ingatan Takuya akhir-akhir ini. Dan Hikari hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teman kecilnya seperti seorang ibu yang penuh rasa peduli yang kadang-kadang berlebihan.

* * *

Selama perjalanan Hikari melakukan suatu perenungan. Kembali mengingat keadaannya dulu dijadikan bahan tertawaan di kelas 2 dan sekarang tidak hanya dia saja yang bisa jadi bahan tertawaan. Hikari tidak pernah berpikir kapan semua itu dimulai. Kapan dia mendapat penghliatan tentang Takuya? Yang dia tahu dia sadar kalau dia reinkarnasi dari Takuya saat dia kelas dua. Dulu Hikari tampak harus berusaha dalam melakukan segala sesuatu. Memasang topeng saat berhadapan dengan orang lain, berbohong saat dia mendapat penghliatan. Traumanya saat ditertawakan benar-benar menyakitkan bagi Hikari yang masih kecil bahkan dia tidak bisa menjadi terlalu akrab dengan kakaknya. Bahkan Hikari mempunyai perasaan kalau kakaknya menjadi sister kompleks karena dirinya yang selalu menjaga jarak.

Apakah dirinya akan berubah sekarang? Apakah dia bisa membuka topengnya yang selama ini dia pasang. Mungkin dengan memiliki teman digidestined topeng yang dia pakai sekarang tidak setebal yang dulu. Dia masih bisa bersenang-senang dan membuka pikirannya kecuali tentang hal reinkarnasi tersebut. Tailmon memang bilang kalau dia tidak sendirian lagi. Benar-benar indah kalau mereka bisa menerima Hikari apa adanya karena Hikari sendiri tidak tahu sikap apa yang akan muncul kalau dia benar-benar bebas berekspresi.

Sambil berpikir akhirnya Hikari sampai ke depan apartemen Daisuke dan disana barulah dia sadar kalau dia tidak membawa bingkisan apapun. Tapi Hikari sudah terlanjur memencet bel jadi dia harus terpaksa menjadi tidak sopan sedikit saat bertamu. Ini pertama kalinya Hikari melupakan hal penting seperti bingkisan cepat sembuh atau buket saat mengunjungi orang sakit. Benar-benar merusak reputasinya sebagai Hikari yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik bagi orang lain. Tidak seperti Hikari peduli tentang reputasi sih, tapi hal tentang bebas menunjukan sikap di balik topeng seperti sudah mulai menunjukan tanda perubahan.

"Hikari?" tanya Daisuke yang berdiri di dalam apartemennya dengan pintu yang terbuka diantara mereka berdua. Ternyata Hikari telah melakukan hal yang dikhawatirkan Tailmon, bengong menatap... Daisuke, "sepertinya otakmu penuh dengan imajinasi ya Hikari, tidak kusangka."

Hikari tidak bisa berkata-kata tapi bahasa tubuhnya mengatakan kalau dirinya malu, sangat malu. Daisuke tersenyum lebar bukan untuk mengejek, tapi karena dia baru saja melihat sisi lain dari Hikari dan Daisuke bisa mengerti itu tentu saja menerima dengan mudah.

"maaf... aku tidak bawa bingkisan." Kata Hikari masih tidak mau melihat Daisuke di wajah.

"Hah? Tenang saja, aku tidak butuh bingkas bingkis. Aku hanya butuh kau." Dan Daisuke pun menggombal, "jangan lapor Takeru kalau aku baru saja menggombal padamu."

Secepat kilat mood Hikari berubah dari pipi yang pink akibat malu menjadi pipi yang pink akibat tertawa. Sayang tawa itu hanya sementara saat Hikari melihat perban yang melilit di pundak menuju leher Daisuke. ribuan perasaan yang tidak enak muncul dihatinya. Semua menusuk-nusuk bagian dadanya dan semua berawal darinya merupakan fakta yang sangat menyedihkan. Daisuke melihat fokus mata Hikari tertuju pada perban yang tidak tertutup oleh baju dan segera menutupi perban tersebut agar imajinsi luas Hikari tidak menyebar kemana-mana.

"Hikari, masuk kedalam yuk." Ajak Daisuke. Hikari lalu menatap Daisuke dengan mata yang mulai mengalirkan air mata dan Daisuke pun panik, "... aduh... Takeru akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu aku membuat pacarnya menangis. Ayolah Hikari... luka ini bukan salahku... mu... ah! Tolonglah Hikari jangan buat ini lebih sulit. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, maupun menyalahkan Tailmon. Biarpun aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu."

Dan kata-kata Daisuke mengenai Tailmon tidak membuat Hikari merasa lebih baik. Sekarang dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan hal kepada Daisuke, dan membuatnya terlibat ke dalam hal yang seharusnya dia tak perlu ikut. Akhirnya, bagaimana pun caranya Hikari berada di ruang tamu apartemen Daisuke sambil menangis. Daisuke yang seharusnya dilayani karena sedang sakit malah melayani Hikari yang hatinya sedang sakit. Dia menyediakan air putih, memberinya bantal empuk, snack untuk dimakan sampai memutar lagu yang membuat orang rileks.

"maaf... Daisuke." kata Hikari meminta maaf setelah perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Tapi tidak lebih baik juga karena telah membuat orang yang masih sakit bekerja.

"untung keluargaku sedang pergi mengurusi obat-obatanku. Kalau tidak otakku bisa pecah." Maksudnya dengan pecah adalah tangisan Hikari dan ocehan orang tuanya karena telah membuat seorang anak perempuan menangis.

"maaf..."

"sudah... jangan minta maaf terus," kata Daisuke dengan senyum khasnya tapi lebih terlihat sedih dari biasanya, "Hikari, aku yang meminta ibuku untuk memanggilmu. Itu karena aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Perhatian Hikari pun tertarik, telinganya siap untuk mendengar.

"Hikari... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin? Bolehkah setidaknya aku tahu garis besarnya? Ceritakan saja apapun yang bisa kau ceritakan. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan apapun kalau kau tidak mau."

Hikari menggeleng dan Daisuke tersenyum sedih seperti sudah tahu jawabannya, " maaf Daisuke, aku tidak bisa."

"Ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi lemah, tapi aku tidak bisa cerita pada siapapun kecuali kau. Bisakah kau mendengarkan sebentar?" tanya Daisuke, setelah menyusahkannya, membiarkannya dalam kegelapan Hikari hanya bisa mendengarkan masalahnya, "Hikari... jujur aku takut. Aku tidak akan bohong aku benar-benar takut dengan apa yang terjadi diantara teman-temanku. Apakah kau dalam bahaya? Apakah Takeru dan Tailmon dalam bahaya? Apakah tindakanku meminta kalian mencari buku catatanku membuat ini semua terjadi? Aku takut apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

"Daisuke... kau... kenapa kau begitu takut? Dulu saat pertama kali kau terpilih dan berpetualang di dunia Digital kau seperti tidak mengenal rasa takut dan sangat hiper." Tanya Hikari dan Daisuke tersenyum pahit.

"saat itu aku juga takut Hikari. Aku melihat pertarungan kalian melawan Digimon 4 tahun yang lalu aku takut kalau aku harus melawan hal semacam itu," tangan Daisuke mulai bergetar Hikari melihat sisi lain dari Daisuke. semua pandangan tentang Daisuke berubah saat itu juga. Daisuke ternyata pernah berpikir juga. Saat itu Daisuke sedang berada pada tingkat terendah pada mentalnya. Hikari langsung memeluk Daisuke tanpa berpikir lagi. Daisuke merasakan kejutan yang spesial dari cinta lamanya yang tidak berbuah.

"kenapa kau tidak tunjukan kalau kau takut, Daisuke? setidaknya kau tidak perlu menanggung ini sendirian."

"hei, aku tidak bisa bersikap lemah di depan orang yang aku cintai bukan?" tanya Daisuke yang sudah kembali normal.

"terus kenapa sekarang bisa?"

"Hikari, aku sudah tidak punya perasaan padamu lagi. Aku sudah selesai." Jawab Daisuke

"kau Yakin?" goda Hikari.

"Oh kau ini, kau mau terjadi cinta segitiga di pertemanan kita ya?" tanya Daisuke, "tapi sebenarnya entah kenapa, aku hanya ingin menceritakan ini padamu."

Hikari tidak terlalu yakin dengan alasan Daisuke membuka terhadapnya. Tapi baguslah kalau persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih dalam.

"Kau tahu, kita melihat sisi lain kita." Kata Hikari.

"Oh ya, ternyata Hikari sering tidak berpikir dalam berkata. Itu benar-benar mengejutkan." Balas Daisuke, biasanya Hikari akan merasa tersinggung tapi kali ini dia menerima dengan baik seperti itu memang kepribadiannya sejak awal. Tanpa sebab Hikari tertawa, " kok tertawa?"

"soalnya Daisuke juga punya sisi lembut. Sepertinya itu diri Daisuke yang sebenarnya." Jawabnya.

"dan sikap tidak berpikirmu juga lebih seperti sikap aslimu dari pada nona baik hati yang peduli pada orang lain." balasan Daisuke membuat Hikari sadar, ternyata ada yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Dan orang pertama adalah Daisuke. dia jadi lebih berpikir positif kalau teman-teman lainnya pasti bisa menerima dirinya juga, "hei soal peluk dan menangis jangan bilang-"

"iya, iya." Potong Hikari yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Daisuke, "Daisuke, aku juga mau bertanya sesuatu. Jawabanmu ini akan menentukan apakah aku bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Situasi kembali serius. Karena Daisuke juga ingin tahu dia setuju.

"Daisuke, apakah kau merasa pernah melihat bahasa ini?" tanya Hikari sambil memberikannya buku catatan yang membuat semua orang mengingat ingatan masa lalu mereka.

* * *

"berarti total jumlah kita ada 10 termasuk Hikari. Masih ada 14 Digidestined dan Digimon yang belum jelas reinkarnasi dari siapa. Alasan kita harus mengingat hal kehidupan masa lalu kita juga tidak jelas. Dan hal yang memulai semua ini adalah ocehan bahasa Digital kuno oleh Tailmon yang pertama kali mengingat kehidupan masa lampaunya. Berarti sebelum Tailmon ada yang sudah menyadari dirinya reinkarnasi tokoh penting di petualangan Takuya. Betul begitu?" tanya Taichi berusaha meyakinkan dan Tailmon hanya mengangguk pelan. Si Digimon kecil ini ternyata tidak pintar berbohong.

"tunggu," potong Ken, "kalian merasa yang memicu ingatan kalian itu Tailmon yang berbicara menggunakan bahasa Digital Kuno?"

Pertama-tama Taichi dan yang lainnya kecuali Takeru, Tailmon, Patamon, dan Yamato saling melihat dengan bingung sebelum ada yang menjawab.

"...iya?" jawab Sora yang sedikit bingung, " memang apa yang membuat kalian sadar kalau kalian reinkarnasi dari Koji, Koichi, dan Tomoki?"

Sekarang giliran kelompok Ken, Takeru, Tailmon yang saling menatap. Kalau mereka bilang karena buku catatan Hikari, kebohongan Hikari kalau dia masih belum tahu siapa kehidupan lampaunya bisa gagal. Pasti Hikari akan dipertanyakan dan mereka harus mengurangi kebohongan sebanyak mungkin. Tapi setidaknya dengan percakapan ini mereka tahu kalau pemicu seseorang untuk mengingat kehidupan lampaunya bukan saja tulisan kuno dari dunia digital, tapi secara lisan juga menghasilkan hasil yang sama. Ini membuat Ken menemukan teori baru soal pemicu ingatan ini.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingat kalau kami ini reinkarnasi dari Warrior Digidestined. Tidak tahu apa penyebab kami bisa ingat." Jawab Takeru tentu saja berbohong. Lalu Ken, Takeru, dan Tailmon harus melakukan penjelasan singkat tentang Warrior Digidestined dan dengan mudahnya istilah itu diterima serta secara resmi digunakan oleh mereka semua.

"aku punya teori tentang hal-hal yang dapat membuat kita sadar tentang kehidupan masa lalu kita," tambah Ken, terkadang Takeru bersyukur memiliki Ken di sisi mereka. Karena itu anak pinter banget! "kurasa tidak hanya bahasa Digital kuno atau pembicaraan mengenai petualangan warrior digidestined yang bisa melakukan itu, tapi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dunia digital masa lampau bisa menjadi pemicu. Seperti Buku Bokomon atau ini."

Ken lalu menunjukan Digivice milik Koichi dengan warna dasar hitam dan gagang abu-abu, ini merupakan pertama kalinya Ken menunjukan Digivice milik Koichi. Lalu Takeru dan Tailmon juga ikut-ikutan menunjukan Digivice Koji dan Tomoki. Karena ada yang bilang _action speak louder than words_ setidaknya itu menghemat beberapa persen karbon dioksida yang harus dikeluarkan dari mulut mereka hanya untuk menjelaskan kalau semua reinkarnasi Warrior Digidestined akan mendapat digivice milik digidestined kehidupan lampau mereka. Taichi tampak tenang dengan keringat mengucur di keningnya.

"Taichi-san, mana Digivicemu?" nice Tailmon!

"aku sepertinya tidak dapat haha." Jawabnya berusaha untuk tidak panik. Seharusnya mereka berada di sana untuk bertukar pikiran, tapi malah berubah alur menjadi berusaha membuktikan kalau Taichi itu Takuya palsu. Semua melihat soal reinkarnasi ini masih belum jelas bagi siapa pun jadi keberadaan Digivice Warrior Digidestined juga tidak terlalu penting karena mereka tidak direinkarnasi, kalau menurut perhitungan Ken. Jadi tadi itu belum bisa membuktikan kalau Taichi itu penipu, "Ken sepertinya kau punya banyak teori di otakmu, kenapa tidak kau bagikan kepada kami semua."

Mau tak mau Ken, dibantu Takeru dan Tailmon menceritakan hasil diskusi mereka sebelumnya. Seperti kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat mereka harus mengingat kehidupan lampau mereka, Digimon-Digimon yang mungkin untuk direinkarnasi di kehidupan ini, semuanya kecuali yang berhubungan dengan Hikari adalah Takuya. Ternyata dari fakta-fakta yang hampir semuanya spekulasi mereka tahu kalau semua ingatan masa lalu hanya sampai telur hitam Lucemon menetas. Bahkan Iori yang memiliki ingatan Bokomon tidak mengingat sampai Lucemon kalah. Untuk Miyako yang merupakan Cherubimon tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas berhubung Cherubimon waktu pertempuran terakhir berlangsung sudah berwujud Lopmon yang masih tingkat anak-anak. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Sora reinkarnasi Ophanimon yang telah lahir kembali menjadi Salamon. Tapi Sora mempunyai banyak ingatan tentang petualangan Digidestined dibandingkan Miyako karena Cherubimon di sepanjang petualangan di manipulasi. Untuk Taichi, dia mengingat semuanya dari awal Takuya sampai ke dunia digital sampai di pertempuran terakhir.

Buat Patamon dan Yamato... tidak terlalu banyak kemajuan. Terutama Yamato, dia seperti baru belajar tentang keberadaan dunia digital. Tidak lama Yamato merasa dia sedikit tersingkirkan karena tidak nyambung dengan dunia mereka. Akhirnya Yamato memilih untuk menyelamatkan pekerjaannya. Setelah Yamato pergi, tim Digidestined ini tampak tidak akan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

"Miyako-san, saya benar-benar meminta maaf atas apa yang telah saya lakukan. Saya juga merasa bersalah karena saya telah tidak sopan dan tidak meminta maaf pada anda sebelumnya. Saya bahkan telah melupakan tata krama yang baik untuk meminta maaf seperti yang diajarkan kakek saya. Otak saya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. Saya juga meminta maaf pada-"

"IORI!" seru semua yang berada dalam kamar karaoke sebelum hal tersebut menjadi sebuah puisi 30 menit, "kami memaafkanmu!"

Miyako pun merasa paku yang menancap hatinya telah terangkat tapi masih menyisakan sedikit luka, "terima kasih Iori."

"Miyako, Iori memang tampak serius saat membentakmu, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak benar-benar serius. Dia hanya masih bingung karena tiba-tiba mendapatkan informasi baru sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mana yang realita dan mana yang masa lampau. Akhirnya mentalnya tidak stabil dan kau yang kena. Aku harap kau maklum Miyako." Jelas Ken

"aku mengerti Ken. Memang tidak kelihatan tapi aku juga merasakan hal itu." Balas Miyako, "terima kasih Ken."

Dan mereka berdua mulai mesra di depan teman-temannya. Tapi masih skala kecil.

"tapi menurut kalian, cerita petualangan Digidestined masih berlanjut tidak sih?" tanya Sora, "apakah para Digidestined kalah di pertempuran terakhir?"

"Tidak!" seru Ken, Takeru, dan Tailmon bersamaan. Kekompakan mereka membuat yang lain sedikit curiga.

"oh... kenapa tidak?" tanya Taichi dengan nada yang sama saat Tailmon bertanya padanya. Sepertinya ini sebuah balas dendam. Di pertemuan bersama Hikari nanti, Takeru, Ken, Tailmon harus membahas pola tanya jawab mereka untuk menghindari kecurigaan dari pihak lain. Ken pun harus menjawab pertanyaan lagi,

"soalnya, ada yang spesial dengan ingatan Koichi dan Tomoki. Aku melihat para warrior digidestined berkumpul di dunia manusia seperti acara reuni. Dan saat reuni itu pasti terjadi setelah petualangan di dunia Digital. Dan alasanku diperkuat dengan para Warrior Digidestined yang sudah akrab 1 sama lain. sebelum mereka pergi ke dunia Digital, mereka tidak saling kenal 1 sama lain."

"apalagi waktu itu, Takuya-niichan sedang menembak Izumi-neechan. Tidak ada orang yang belum akrab mau menyatakan cinta. Lagipula tembakannya diterima." Tambah Tailmon.

"Oh ya ampun. Ophanimon tidak tahu mengumpulkan anak-anak manusia dan membuat mereka terus bersama dapat menumbuhkan asmara." Komentar Sora dan tampak seperti Ophanimon yang sedang melakukan komentar.

"JYA! Takuya-dono dan Izumi-dono bersama? Hebat..." taulah siapa.

Sebuah muka turut bersuka cita dari Miyako dan Patamon serta muka ngeblank dari Taichi. Dia seperti takut untuk berkomentar. Dan kecurigaan dari Ken, Takeru, dan Tailmon sudah mencapai puncak karena buktinya sudah terlalu banyak.

* * *

"Daisuke?"

"Aku... mengenal tulisan ini." Kata Daisuke sambil melihat buku catatan Hikari baik-baik. Dia tampak tidak percaya dirinya bisa membaca tulisan tidak jelas di depan matanya,"aku sudah belajar inggris bertahun-tahun, tidak bisa-bisa. Kenapa sekali melihat tulisan seperti ini malah bisa dibaca. **Ini mengerikan...** eh?"

* * *

Update chapter. sesuai yang kujanjikan. masih banyak diskusi kelompok ya. tapi ini bagian dari alur, mau tak mau harus kuikuti. maaf ya kalau updatenya lama. kalian pasti bisa mengerti betapa sibuknya kehidupan sekolah. tapi terima kasih masih mau membaca fanfiction ini bahkan masih ada yang mereview aku benar-benar berterima kasih.

tolong review dan baca ya semua supaya aku jadi lebih rajin menulis. selamat hari raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan!

g4l3win


End file.
